Lost for Words and Close to Death
by Aya the writer
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are just starting to fall in love when.....something devastating happens. Kagome and Kikyo's soul begins to try to come together! One has to die! Will it be Inuyasha's choice? Or some one else's? They only have two months to find out.
1. Whats that Kagome?

Hi^^! I'm Aya and I can't wait to start my account! This is my first fanfic. Now, I'm not going to lie to you. When I wrote this I was a little rusty. So don't be surprised if it gets better as you go^^. 1 and 2 are iffy but the rest are fine in my opinion! Ok. Read! HAVE FUN AND READ^^! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with him… though I love him… ::LOVE LOVE:: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1 what's that Kagome?

Inuyasha sighed and put his head in his hands. 50 years.... 50 stinken years and now this! Now this girl Kagome and he.... He had fallen in love with her. He growled and fell onto his back his hands supporting his head. He looked at the sky. A breeze floated around him. Kikyo or Kagome? The same soul...different personalities...the same love. He rolled over onto his chest and unable to find a comfy position stood up and walked to the well.

**Flashback**

"Were are you going?" Inuyasha asks

"I'm going home to get something!! You all are going to love it!!" She grinned

"Don't stay to long we have to go!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled "I'm only going for a short while! Besides its going to be worth it!!" she runs of to go to her time.

**End of flashback**

"KAGOME!" he yelled down to the darkness. He knew she couldn't hear him but...

"WHAT?" startled he fell back from the well.

"AHHH WHAT R U DOING HERE?"

"What do you mean?" she laughed "You called me! I was just entering this time..."

"Oh...nothing...I didn't want anything," he said feeling slightly embarrassed.

She looked him over and smiled "you missed me!"

"Huh? NO I DIDN'T YOUR JUST A STUPID GIRL!" but it was to late.

"YOU MISSED ME! YOU MISSED ME! YOU MISSED ME!" she sang happily

"GRRRRR I did not!" he said blushing horribly

She giggled and walked away 

"Well I don't care if you didn't miss me, I missed you"

"Huh?"

"Come on I have got to show Keade something," she said walking down the grassy hill. 

And for the first time he noticed her hand was clutching something. His embarrassment evaporated somewhat.

"What's that?"

"I will tell you" she said turning around and walking backwards "when we get there!"

And she turned and ran laughing.

"HEY KAGOME! WAIT UP!" he wined knowing full well that he could beat her anytime he wanted to. 


	2. Whats wrong Kagome?

Hello again! I told you. 1-2 is iffy isn't it? Ah well. Keep reading^^ you'll like it! ::dances and hides the screaming Inuyasha in her closet:: What? I… I didn't kidnap him!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter two what's wrong Kagome?

"Why hello Kagome back so soon?" Kaede smiled at the young girl smiling slyly.

"Hello! Look what I brought!!!" she said proudly passing over what she had come to show.

Kades eyes widened.

"What is this child?" she breathed.

Kagome's face split into a grin. Just then Inuyasha came in with Shippo.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT TOO YA KNOW!!!"

"Yes of course," Said the ever-polite Keade and she passed over the object.

"What is it?" He asked abruptly. OK THAT WAS IT!

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T COME IN ALL NASTY I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU BY NOW!"

She yelled. GOD WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT??? She thought

"GRRRR WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME AT THE WELL HUH???"

"HA" she scoffed "BECAUSE EVERYTHING HAS TO BE DONE RIGHT NOW FOR YOU _HUH_????"

"GRRRRR NO!"

"GRRRRR YES!!!!"

"GRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRR"

"WELL THEN-" Kagome started, but she was interrupted by a fit of coughing that had come over her.

"Huh? Kagome" Inuyasha's anger melted into worry. But Kagome couldn't stop she grabbed her throat. Tears coming from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked a little more panicked

Kagome shook her head falling to her knees.

Keade jumped to attention.

"Sit down child sit down." she said massaging her back and leading her to sit on her bedrolls. 

Kagome stopped coughing, her breathing was shallow and strange

"What's...wrong...with....?" she took a raspy breath.

Keade shook her head signaling her silence.

"KEADE HELP HER!" Inuyasha asked. Something is definitely wrong with her! Why did I yell at her? DAMN I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT WE WERE YELLING ABOUT!!!

He turned his worried gold eyes to Kagome. She was straining to breathe, shaking with effort. Her eyes were wide and scared, teary and red.

"DO IT DAMN IT!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. Calm yourself...i just need you to leave for a few minuets-"

"LEAVE?? HELL NO IM NOT GONNA LEAVE!!! WHY IN THE HELL SHOULD I LEAVE???"

"Yes please don't make us leave Keade!" Shippo was jumping around Kagome tears in his eyes.

Keade looked sternly at them both.

"I must remove Kagome's shirt to put the medicinal herbs on her chest."

Inuyasha looked at her dumbly for a second then grabbed Shippo's hand.

"COME ON SHIPPO WERE LEAVING!"

"INUYASHA WHY??? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT KAGOME!!!"

"WILL YOU NEVER SHUT UP??"

He pulled the struggling fox out of the hut.

"SHIPPO THAT'S WHY WERE LEAVING THE FASTER WE GO THE FASTER SHE'S BETTER! AND ALL WE WANT IS KAGOME BETTER!!!!"

Shippo stared. Inuyasha blushed.

"I mean so we can get the jewel shards. That's...that's all I'm worried about...damn naraku." he turned troubled eyes toward the sky.

Has he done this to Kagome?


	3. A terrible realization

Like it? Huh? Huh? Do you?? Lol. Review please! Aya will be sad if you do not review. =( Sad Aya ^_^ Happy Aya! The choice is yours…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3 A terrible realization

Keade came out; her face was grim and strained. 

"Inuyasha?" she asked tentivly.

"What? Is she ok?".... He thought he knew the answer.

Keade looked him straight in the eye.

"No Inuyasha...she's not."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath.

"What's wrong with her...will she die?" his voice cracked...and for some reason he didn't care.

Keade looked at the ground.

"There is no definite answer Inuyasha....I fear this is more then a disease...."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU FEAR THEN HAG!"

"I think first we need to tell every one."

Inuyasha started to nod.... Yes Sango and Myroku should know....

"Alright.... SHIPPO GO GET THEM!" and seeing the little guy's face he added, "I will stay with Kagome."

Shippo nodded and left. Inuyasha turned and walked into the hut not caring if her shirt was off. He had seen her naked before (though he might not admit it) and he felt nothing but worry for her anyway. You don't really get turned on when the one you love is in a bed die- being sick...he would not let himself think that. KAGOME WILL NOT DIE!

She was decent, he knelt by her.

"Kagome?" She looked horrible her eyes were puffy and running her cheeks slightly swollen and pink and she coughed every once in a while.

"Inu...Inuyasha........*raspy breath*...she won't.......she won"t...........*Raspy breath cough"

"Kagome don't strain yourself...I know she won't tell me anything either.... Not until Sango and Myroku r here."

Kagome nodded and leaned back toward the wall.

"I'm tired." she mouthed her eyes closed.

Inuyasha bit his lip and took her hand.

"It's okay though I'm here." he whispered

Her eyes flew open in surprise, which brought another coughing fit. Inuyasha patted her back akwrdly but after a few words avoided her hand. Kagome was disappointed but left it that way. She couldn't exactly grab it back (I wasn't her character!!!! damn.....) . So she sat back and tried to breathe. In. out. In. out. Suddenly she gasped it felt like something was pulling her...pushing her harder! HARDER AWAY FROM HER BODY! And she started remembering things...things she shouldn't be remembering. She was walking happily walking with...with someone? Yes with some one.... INUYASHA! But then he grabbed her.... playfully?!...and.....and......KISSED HER? NO THIS WASN'T HER! THIS WAS SOMEONE ELSE! THIS WAS.... he is laughing and I...she is laughing too......his lips were warm and he smelled warm....he smiled...."I LOVE YOU KIKYO! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!"...Again Kagome gasped and fell crumpled onto the bedroll PAIN!!! THERE WAS SUCH PAIN EVERYWHERE! HER BODY WAS ON FIRE!!!!!!! She screamed she felt a hand touch her skin ALL OVER THE FIRE IS ALL OVER!!!!! Once again she screamed. Inuyasha was there.

"Kagome...KAGOME! Are you all right???"

Keade ran in.

"OH NO IT HAS STARTED!"

"WHAT HAS!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed

Kagome herd voices and footsteps so loud....so..very...loud..... she blacked out.


	4. The choice is yours Inuyasha

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Must I say more?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 The choice is yours Inuyasha

She woke up to total and complete silence. Is it night already? She thought. Then like a tidal wave all her thoughts came flooding back and as they did she herd yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

*Mumbles*

"No...no...no...NO! HOW DO YOU KNOW?? THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!"

Kagome crept closer...and for a second noticed that her breathing was fine.

"...The child has lived to long without the other half Inuyasha...it wants to leave...it has too." Keades voice. What are they talking about?! Me?! Her body had grown cold and afraid. What do they mean??!! She was about to bolt in and ask when-

"BUT I CAN'T KILL HER! I WON'T!!" his voice was filled with pain and disbelief.

"HOW CAN I!?"

Suddenly Myroku's voice entered her ears.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T KAGOME WILL DIE! THEY BOTH WILL DIE INUYASHA! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?"

Kagome sat paralyzed with fear. She heard Shippo's sobs. 

"Inuyasha! Please Inuyasha! Save Kagome! I don't want her to leave!! I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE ME INUYASHA!!!"

At this she heard his sobs grow louder. He was running toward her bedrolls she realized, but she didn't move. Instead she went out and caught his sobbing form.

"KAGOME!?" he shouted.

The darkened shadows froze around the still crackling fire.

"Kagome." Songos pained face appeared.

"Did you hear all this?"

But Kagome was not listening to her she was looking at Inuyasha. She had heard enough to get the gist of what was going on.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered

"Ka-Kagome..." he whispered back.

His eyes...she thought...he looks close to tears...this is bad.... Inuyasha doesn't cry....Inuyasha just doesn't cry. She clung to Shippo like a living, fluffy, teddy bear. Her eyes started to water and not because she was sick...

"No Sango." She said still staring at Inuyasha.

"I didn't hear hardly anything." At this she turned to Knead.

"I think its time to tell me what it is that is going on here." She sat down and looked at every face, cuddling the still sobbing Shippo.

Myroku and Sango nodded Keade and Inuyasha lowered their heads.

It was time for her to know. 

"Kagome.." Keade started "When Naraku made himself look like Inuyasha and stole the jewel from Kikyo and made Kikyo stick Inuyasha to the sacred tree...then she was made again to rise by that evil witch..." Kagome nodded she remembered "And she took your soul.."

"Yes, but only half because I called it back..."

"Exactly Kagome...." at this she looked up. "Your soul is ready to go back being one again."

Kagome's eyes widened. "My.... My soul is trying to leave to go...TO GO TO KIKYO!?"

Keade nodded.

"And vise versa, my child, Kikyo's is also trying to go to you..If one of you doesn't give up your souls...and die....you will both perish."

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped a little more and he covered his hands over his face. He was not crying.... He was in way to much pain to cry....


	5. A choice among friends and Inuyasha’s su...

I like this chapter^^. Everyone is all lovey in this one^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5

A choice among friends and Inuyasha's suffering

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together under the summer moonlit sky on top of the hut. The silence was almost too much to bear.

"She said you have two months Kagome." Inuyasha choked out. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. No, she thought you have two months.

"Yes." she said so lightly that even his ears could hardly hear her. He turned and gently pulled her face to his so he could look her in the eyes. Kagome was unresponsive. The eyes of a person who knows they will die soon.... and yet....

"Kagome.." he breathed. "Kagome...I'm sorry.." Kagome swallowed and tears ran down her face. He was! He was just going to let her die. He chooses Kikyo. NO! She realized and tore her face from Inuyasha's hand NO HE COULDN'T JUST LET HER DIE! KIKYO WOULD DIE TO! HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!

"INUYASHA!" she cried, "HOW COULD YOU! PLEASE" she crawled over again and hugged him.

"What?" he asked surprised. "What are you talking about Kagome?" he hugged her back..

"You realize." she whispered into his hair. "That if you.... if...if you don't kill her then you have to kill me?"

He gasped and held her more tightly. 

"NO! I WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"But Inuyasha we can't both die! Someone has to live." and it's not fair! She thought to herself. IM ALREADY ALIVE, KIKYO STOLE MY SOUL!

"IM NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE!"

"SO WILL YOU KILL HER?" she shot out bitterly.

"WOULD YOU KILL YOUR SWEET KIKYO??" She remembered the memory and gasped "OH GOD INUYASHA! IM SO SORRY!"

She tried to pull away but he held her still. 

"You're a loud to be mad Kagome. Don't ever think you're not aloud to be mad." she relaxed.

"But you won't do it.." he tensed. She pulled away. He let her. 

"No," she said, "I didn't think so." he looked up. HE WAS SO CONFUSED! HE WANTED TO SAY, YES KAGOME I WILL ALWAYS KEEP YOU SAFE BUT.... but he couldn't.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." 

"Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY?!!??"

Kagome shook her head and jumped off lightly.

"I'm going tomorrow Inuyasha..."

"BUT YOU CAN'T KAGOME! KEADE SAID THAT IF YOU WENT TO YOUR OWN TIME YOUR SOUL WOULDN'T GO WITH YOU AND YOU WOULD DIE!"

Kagome looked on as he jumped down infront of her.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE OF ME!"

"I'm not Inuyasha..." she said giving him a halfhearted smile 

"I never said I was going back to my time."

**Meanwhile**

Songo and Myroku dipped there feet into the pond and looked at the sky. Shippo was asleep Songo was thinking about life without Kagome. She was wondering if maybe...just maybe Inuyasha did kill Kagome...she would never trust him again...she would kill him herself! She thought. Even if he did help her to not kill Kohaku...

Myroku was thinking of all the things this group...his make shift family.... had done together. All the Demons they destroyed all the hard times the times when they just laughed or argued. Wasn't that a family? Sure his family wasn't normal but wasn't every family odd in some way? He sighed and looked at Songo. Her face was grim, sad and pain filled. Everyone's face seemed to be that way. Songo noticed his gazed and decided to voice her thoughts.

"What if he does kill her?"

"Kikyo?" he asked.

"No. Kagome What if he just picks wrong."

"He wouldn't do that. You're just worried. I don't think that he could kill either one of them..."

"EXACTLY!" she shouted.

"What do you mean Songo?" he said though he was thinking the same thing.

"Not doing anything will make her just as dead Myroku! Sense when was it him that had to kill Kikyo? Sense when has she ever helped us. If Kagome had almost been murdered by anyone else they would be dead! We did nothing because of there past! Inuyasha should not be able to decide whether Kagome dies or not! MYROKU WE SHOULD GO AND KILL HER!"

"But you know Inuyasha would not allow it!" he said surprised at her outburst. She turned to him and grabbed his shoulders he froze in her grasp. Her eyes were crazy with grief for her friend.

"THEN WE SHALL DO IT IN SECRET! I FOR ONE HAVE NEVER LIKED KIKYO! HAVE YOU?"

"Well...well no...but.." _Sango? _He thought.

"SHE ISN'T EVEN ALIVE! SHE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY IN DEATH MYROKU! I am going to kill her." she realized him and went for her weapon.

"I leave tonight. Will you come?" Her eyes were pleading with him. For all her talk she was afraid to go alone. Kikyo had powers, and Songo needed support, For Songo knew how hard it was to kill someone she loved even if he was dead already, but she had been ready to do it. For she had thought that he was all gone, no humane soul. She knew Kikyo was gone. How had Kikyo gotten such an evil soul from Kagome? Surly Inuyasha had not fallen in love with such a mean-hearted person.

"Yes Songo." Myroku said hugging his friend. 

"Yes we will save her ourselves." She dropped her weapon and hugged him back crying into his strong chest. Until the grief over came him and he dropped to his knees and cried with her. For his friends, for his family, and for all the hardships to come. 


	6. Let the strongest win

::sob:: THERE ALL GONE! I BROKE THEM UP! I'M SORRY! ::sob::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6

Sango silently picked up the sleeping Shippo and walked away towards the village. Myroku had gone first to get packed. Leaving tonight seemed like a lie somehow...but she had to. Even if Inuyasha did catch on...she wondered if he would save her...or act like he knew nothing at all. In a way she was sparing him even more pain...because she couldn't think that doing this would cause him even more. He had already mourned her death...what more could this do?

Myroku met her by the tree by the path that leads to the well. Sango looked down at his little sleeping body.

"Should we take Shippo?" she asked. Myroku shook his head.

"No I fear that this will be to dangerous for him with no one to watch him if we both are fighting..." she nodded, of course...you are right Myroku. She laid him next to Kagome and went back to the tree.

"Should we tell Keade?"

"She is a smart woman Songo...she will guess." she nodded. 

"Again...you are right.. I'm just...I_'_m just going to miss everyone."

"Hmmm...we can always stay...we can always just let Inu-"

"No Myroku...you know that, that is no choice at all."

"Let us go then." he whispered. And they were off.

**The next morning

"KAGOME DO YOU HAVE TO GO? WERE ARE YOU GOING ANYWAY?" Shouted Shippo as Kagome packed her things. Oh Shippo! She thought 'What if I never see you again!?' And where were Sango and Myroku?? There stuff was gone...did they leave without her and Inuyasha to kill Naraku on there own?? Were they tired of all the melodrama?? Tears filled her eyes. She had been crying a lot. It happens when you're close to death.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Inuyasha calmly. Strange. He thought to himself. Shouldn't I be worried? Were is she going? I'm... I'm obviously coming with her right? She isn't stupid enough to think that I would let her go right? So he asked her. She turned to look at him.

"NO Inuyasha your not coming...this is something I have to do by myself..." A lie maybe...but she could not have Inuyasha coming with her.... If she was to kill Kikyo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? I CAN'T LET YOU GO ALONE!! NOT WITH..NOT WITH...."

"You know Kagome that Kikyo will be looking for you." Kagome looked at the old woman. She had told her were she was going...

"WHAT?? GOD!! NOW I CAN'T LET YOU GO! I..I mean..."

"You don't know what you would do Inuyasha you would protect me but nothing else..."

"I have failed you Kagome..."

"No Inuyasha you haven't failed me at all! You have been there so many times!" now I must save myself she thought.

"THEN WERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. His eyes grew wide.

"Kagome?" He knew.

"No! Inuyasha stop! I must do this! Stay here! Don't do anything! JUST STAY HERE!" At this she ran out hugging Shippo. 

"Good-bye Shippo!" she said choking on tears. She stopped running and put him down.

"KAGOME! KAGOME COME BACK HERE!" Inuyashas voice.

"Kagome don't leave me!" Pleaded the little fox.

She gave one last look at him and rode off on her bike. Inuyasha had not ran out. He didn't know what to do. He had sworn to protect both Kikyo and Kagome's life...but now...NOW THEY WERE BOTH TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! WHAT WAS HE TO DO!?

"Let the strongest win," said a voice in his head. And he knew it to be true.


	7. Kikyo's village and the red arrow

I LOVE this chapter! I hope you like it too!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7 Kikyo's village and the red arrow 

Great. Kagome thought Were am I going to go? I don't even know were she is. Why isn't anyone with me? Maybe I should have waited for Myroku and Sango to come back.... If they were coming back. She sighed and kept peddling she half expected to see Inuyasha running behind her telling her how stupid she was, But when she turned to look she saw on one. Who will be there to save me? She thought. Then she laughed at her own foolishness. She had always needed some one to save her. Sure she had been through crap. Drawn blood more then once, but never alone...could she do this? Could she really just KILL Kikyo so easily. No. But she would try.

*meanwhile*

Myroku looked at the sky and wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome were fairing. How would they take Sango and his absence? What would they think? He felt like a awful friend, but his quest was noble and he assured himself that he would be praised afterward....by, at the least, Kagome and Shippo. HOW COULD INUYASHA BE SO STUPID TO THINK THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN? THAT HE WOULD NEVER HAVE TO CHOOSE?! He grabbed Kelala's fur a little harder, and was met by a growl of annoyance.

"Oh sorry Kelala...I was simply thinking of something..."

Kelala and her master looked at him curiously but paid him no heed. For they, themselves were thinking their own angry thoughts as well.

"Let us stop at that village!" shouted Myroku and startling them both out of their thoughts.

"Yes, we can ask if they have seen Kikyo." answered Sango. Kelala obliged. They we met by the same gasps and sighs as always. The murmurs followed them as they waited for the one in charge to call. When you were this strange they tended not to have to ask to be seen.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS WITH MY VILLAGE? MONK AND FRIENDS." they knew it.

"Hello sir, we mean you no harm, only to ask of you some question concerning a certain priestess we have been looking for." the Man approached.

"Priestess you say? And what was the women's name of which you speak?"

"Her name was..is Kikyo sir." Answered Sango. At once murmurs erupted all around them.

"Kikyo? And why to you seek her?"

"Please sir this is news concerning her illness." More murmuring.

"Illness? Your Kikyo is ill? Ahh well I'm sorry sir Kikyo was here not but a moon ago but has left us to find her cure. If you have news for her then by all means you are a friend to this village!"

Myroku narrowed his eyes. A cure for the illness? Then she knew....

"Thank you sir tell us which way she went and we will take leave-"

"NONSENSE!" shouted the man who was leader. "You will sleep and be fed here! Look yonder! Already the sun melts away! You must be tired?" 

"Yes! Yes! You must stay and be healthy to save our Kikyo!" some one out of the crowd shouted.

"Yes! She saved my young daughter! Whatever we can do to help the ones who will help her!"

Sango suddenly felt immense guilt.

"No we cannot possibly-" She started.

"YES, THANK YOU! WE ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!" Myroku smiled and raised his hands.

"Myroku!" she whispered amongst the shouts of approval. "What are you doing we cannot take advantage of these people!"

"We can." he whispered back. "And we will." she was at a loss for words and just glared at him.

"Come, Come! You may sleep at my Lords Castle!" Said the man.

"But I thought you said this was your village?" She blurted out. The young man blushed.

"Ahh well I'm sorry my lady, My lord had asked me to tell you just in case you meant us harm."

"He sent you for himself?!" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Come, come!" she looked at Myroku. He nodded. ::sigh::

"Yes...I'm coming..." Just as well. She thought she was suddenly, really tired. 

They entered the Castle. Myroku was impressed this was just 2ed to Narakus', there had to be some beautiful Princess some were. They entered a large room, in which Myroku suspected was a throne room. 

"Welcome." said a voice from behind a screen. "A feast will be served to you and then you will rest. How far have you come?"

"Far enough, but we left late and I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say that we are very tired. Sango nodded, and realizing he couldn't see her said "yes sir, very, thank you!"

The voice laughed. 

"Of course! EAT! EAT!" at once a whole army of food was bombarded upon them.

Myroku smiled "see?"

Sango couldn't help but admire him and sighed "yes, yes very good Myroku.."

His smile grew wider...so wide Sango wondered what she had said to make him smile like that.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome crushed the thing in her hand, and fought the urge to throw it in the forest. 

"DAMN YOU KIKYO! ALL YOU DO.." she paused to swallow the tears. "ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE PAIN!!" no. Her brain thought. Kikyo is a priestess, her job is to help people. All she does is cause _you and Inuyasha_ pain. That is why you hate her. Not because you know you're going to die..but because as long as Kikyo is alive Inuyasha will never truly be yours. 

"But that means," she said aloud slowly opening her hand "that I lied to Inuyasha...I'm never going to accept Kikyo. I'm just a liar!" No you can't change how you feel; you didn't know how hard it was going to be. "AHHHHHHHH THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT!? IF ITS NOT MINE OR KIKYO!!! WHO'S??" 

Kagome stopped her bike and threw it into a tree. and for just a second was upset that it didn't hit very hard. She threw the object in her hand in the bag and threw_ that_ into the bike. She looked around tears pushing themselves out of her eyes. She didn't find what she was looking for. Then she remembered. She tore an arrow from her back grabbed it in her hand and ran to a tree. She collapsed in front of it and started stabbing it over and over.

"I HATE YOU KIKYO!!!! I HATE YOU NARAKU!!! Every time she said something she stabbed the tree, and watched the spiked chips fall to the ground. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA FOR LOVING US THE SAME!!! I HATE MYSELF FOR BEING THE SAME!!! I HATE YOU SANGO AND MYROKU FOR LEAVING ME!!! I HATE YOU!! WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT MADE ME COME TO THIS STUPID TIME!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!" at this she slammed the arrow as hard as she could into the tree. Suddenly her arrow glowed, not pink, but blood red, the tree smashed into a million pieces. Splinters and leaves rained down, she hid her face in her shirt sobbed. "I hate you..." she whispered as she rocked herself "because I love you...my family....my family is falling apart." 

Kagome had been so caught up in herself that she hadn't sensed the jewel shards hiding in the tree she had stabbed. The figure jumped down as the tree shattered. He was in awe. He landed lightly next to her, bent down and took her in his arms.

"Kagome, what has happened to you?" She raised her face to the man.

"Koga?"


	8. Inuyasha's Choice

Chapter 8 Inuyasha's Choice 

Once again Inuyasha sat in his tree. The only tree that had branches that had formed to his body perfectly.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned his head towards the little fox that was perched the branch higher to him.

"Yes." Neutral. No anger or annoyance. Just A voice with no feeling.

"When...when do you think Kagome will come back." The young fox knew now why Kagome was hurt and why she had gone, and he was saddened by the fact that she hadn't taken him with her, But he had seen Inuyasha slowly go inside himself. He had seen the only demon father figure in his life right now spas with pain and then slowly relax. It was scary, and he wondered what love was that it could do this to a person. We knew he shouldn't have asked this question. He should have just went to Keade and asked her, but deep inside himself, Shippo was afraid that he left Inuyasha alone, he would leave him too, just like Songo, Myroku, Kagome and his father did. He was worried. Shippo cringed and waited for the yelling and pain to which he was so accustomed. But it never came. Instead he looked down to an Inuyasha who was looking at him like he just noticed he was there. He and Shippo hadn't talked hardly at all sense Kagome left, nearly a week ago. He had forgotten all about the kid. He was so caught up with himself that he had forgotten that Shippo must be sad and worried...too, And suddenly he realized he couldn't sit here moping anymore while Kagome and Kikyo were in so much pain...he would have to watch. He would have to watch the only two women he had ever loved try to kill each other, and he could do nothing about it, if only for Shippo, for Shippo...he had to look strong. 

"I don't know." he said his face slowly rebuilding itself. "Why don't we go look for the stupid women?" Shippos face lit up and then fell. Shippo may have been young but he wasn't stupid.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? You're not just-"

"Lets go were wasting time!" at this he grabbed his arm, threw him on his shoulder, and shot off to find Kagome...I should have done this earlier. He thought. No one is there to help her!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I love this ending because it just makes you go…"AHHHH!! SHE ISN'T ALONE THOUGH!!! She's with Koga!!! What are you doing woman!?! What craziness are you up to???" And I'm in the background going. "Muhahahaha you shall never know MUHAHAHAHA!" haha^^ 


	9. Kagome's Heart

Chapter 9

"Now." started the unseen lord "we have prepared a room for you..."

"A room?" Sango blurted out.

The lord (behind the screen could see and not be seen) looked at her strangely then noticing her face turning red corrected himself. "Oh I am sorry! I assumed you to were..."

"OH! That's fine!" Smiled Myroku.

"One bed one blanket I assume?"

"Why..why yes but.."

"Well I don't think Sango would burden you with having to set up _ONE MORE ROOM_!"

Songo looked at him dumbly.

"But...but...." she thought hard. She couldn't burden these people he was right it would be considered rude...but...BUT SHE COULDN'T SLEEP WITH MYROKU!!!!!

"Umm perhaps you could just add another bed?"

"Of course!" boomed the voice! "Anything for Kikyo!"

Myroku's smile faded but the twinkle remained in his eyes. 

"You can trust me Sango!" he said with a face that made her blush and hurry after the servant to her...there.....room.

*meanwhile*

"Koga?" She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and stood up. He followed suit.  
"What happened? What did you just do?!" He said looking in wonder at the tree. She followed his gaze and noticed the shavings and bits of leaf on her clothes, and the splinters that littered the ground.

"I don't...I don't remember doing that...."

"What do you mean, and you were shouting-??" His voice trailed off. Kagome blushed. The thought of people listening to her outburst...when it was meant just to blow off steam was embarrassing.

"What did the puppy do now?" He said sarcastically. This is great he thought. She hates him. SHE'S ALL MINE NOW! She looked down.... I can't tell him she thought...but...but no one else is here to talk with...she bit her lip, looked up, and told him. Koga listened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Didn't Inuyasha love her? Wasn't he always jealous when he talked to Kagome??? HOW COULD HE DO THIS??? HOW COULD HE LEAVE HER ALONE??? To die?

"-so I left and told him not to come. I have been gone for a week now, today."

"AND HE LET YOU?! HE LET YOU LEAVE?! HE DIDN'T HELP OR CARE?!"

"Of...OF COURSE HE CARED!!" right? "Koga you just don't understand the situation! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD YOU!"  
"COURSE I UNDERSTAND!!" he growled "THAT PIECE OF DOG CRAP Left YOU ALL ALONE. WITH NO ONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANKS!!!" he ignored her

"THAT COWARD!!!"

"HE ISN'T A COWARD!!!!" She may have been mad at Inuyasha but she wasn't going to lie to herself. And she wasn't unsympathetic. Koga paced through the clearing. Kagome had never seen him so mad. It scared her a little. She could control Inuyasha. But Koga?.....He rounded on her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" he yelled. His voice held an edge of sadness. Kagome imagined a phone.

"Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!??? I CAN'T!!! DON'T YELL AT ME!!!" His face laxed and then he laughed.

"AHHH! I didn't give you the-" He searched through his armor.

"What?" she was curios. His laughter had caught her off guard.

"I wondered the same thing. I don't trust dog boy, so I made Hakaku make you THIS!" he pulled out something triumphantly and gave it to her.

"A whistle?"

"Yea!! Blow it!" and seeing her hesitant look he said "go ahead!" he was practically wagging his tail with anticipation. Tentivly she pull the smooth, hallow, wooden whistle in her mouth and blew. No sound. Oh! She thought. A dog whistle! Koga covered his ears and winced. Wolf howls were heard in the distance. Koga beamed.

"If you ever need me, or get tired of that fool, just blow it and I'm here!"

He grabbed her hands.

"You know Kagome, that I would do anything for you." She blushed and shook off his hands.

"All right." Again he smiled, but it was short lived.

"NOW! To find this damn Kikyo person..."

"WHAT?!" she blurted. Is he really this cocky? She thought. "You can't come with me! Inuyasha would kill you!!"

"HA!" he laughed. "That puppy couldn't kill me, even if he had 10 jewel shards!" *tear drop* yes he is.

"No."

"What?!"  
"No. You can't come."

"Excuse me but you have no choice in the matter Kagome." She glared.

"What exactly DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?????!!!!!"

"I mean you can't stop me! I have jewel shards and-"

"OH REALLY??"

"REALLY!!" he shouted back.

She turned to leave him right there, there with his big talk and his jerky mood, and collapsed. More memories flooded into her head.

She was taking a bath in the river...she looked up and there was Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHH!" she dove into the water.

"INUYASHA!!!!" she screamed.

"What?" he shouted back. "I wasn't DOING ANYTHING!" he blushed and ran off. She laughed......no.......Kikyo laughed.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kikyo giggled. "Its not the first time you have seen me naked. You just startled me." the pain was back.

THE FIRE!!! THE FIRE WAS BURNING HER HEART!!!! She threw up blood with out realizing it. She was rolling on the ground, spazing with pain, her eyes rolling in her head. Jerking around, screaming.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!!" her eyes flew open. She was gasping. Her muscles aced. Everything ached. She looked up at Koga and saw Inuyasha's face there.

"Help......help me.....Inu....." She started to cry. She took Koga's face in her hand. "Inu...*she swallowed.... I hurt.... I hurt.......all...." She blacked out. 


	10. Memories

Chapter 10

She opened her eyes to the load roar of a waterfall. She moaned. There was only one possible answer. Again she had blacked out, and again, she felt fine. Except it felt like she had heartburn. She rubbed her chest as if to wipe away the pain. She put her hand threw her hair and sat up. She had been out all night it looked, judging by the semi-darkness in the cave. She looked around resting her hand in something furry and smooth. She snapped it back with a yelp. KOGA! SHE WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO KOGA!!! Kagome blushed and toward the wall a little more. Koga mumbled and turned over his sleep. Apparently yelping and touching were common in a wolfs den. She waited till her eyes adjusted. Just like she remembered it. People were longing on people like puppies. Wolfs were snorting and legs were shacking to unknown dreams. Puppies that were already up were nursing or jumping and biting each other and there parents. One curios pup was growling snarling and pouncing on something white. She squinted her eyes. Oh, it just my clothes she thought. WHAT?! IT'S MY CLOTHES??! She looked down a gasped. She was wearing some type of armor, but for women, judging by the large chest cavity. It fit perfectly. She played out what must have happened in her mind. She had gotten mad, turned to leave, and then.....Then...then the pain. The second time, but she pushed the memory back for later. She had come here, laid her down, AND STRIPED HER??!! WHY?! Slowly carefully she stepped over Koga and the others to collect her clothes. She was leaving, if she needed Koga, she would use the whistle, and she didn't want to see him right now!!! HOW DARE HE ORDER DIFFERENT CLOTHES ON ME!!! HOW DARE HE JUST ASSUME I WOULD DRESS CLAN AND BOW DOWN TO HIM!!!! STUPID JERK!!! She thought. She batted the puppy away and picked up her belongings, and ran threw the waterfall to avoid getting too wet, and stopped. CRAP! She whispered. She had forgotten, she had been so mad, why she couldn't escape last time. The cliff. The sun was low and warmth washed over her wet, now freezing, body. She had to admit. It was a breathtaking view. Now that the man eating birds were gone. She sat close to the edge, and laid out her clothes to dry them, finding blood all down the front. After checking herself she assured herself that she had no cuts, maybe a few bruises, but nothing was bleeding. Why the blood? She sighed.No wonder they changed her. She put her head in her hands. She would tell Koga thank you....then ask him to take her to that same place to pick up her bag and bike. Plus she had, had to be close to Kikyo. There was no other reason why it had taken her so long to come out of the coma. Last time a few hours, this time a whole night. Yes. She had to be close. She heard rustling. The pack must have been getting up. Kagome didn't feel like moving. So she sat and amused herself by looking out over the beautiful trees and the river far below. Hakaku ran out looking tired and harassed. 

"Sister! You should be inside after what happened last night!!" Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Hakaku?"

"Yes sister?"

"What...what_ did_ happen last night?" maybe if she knew what happened....she could figure out exactly when it would happen again.

"Well, I don't know all of it sis.." he paused and sat down next to her, as did five of his furry companions. He patted one absent mindedly as he talked.

"Koga ran in a called for help."

**flash back**

Koga runs in. His face is twisted with worry. 

"WOMEN!"

The women rush to attention, the oldest taking charge. 

"What happened Koga?"

"I don't know!" He wined like a scared dog.

"We were talking and-"

"STRIP OFF HER CLOTHES! THERE'S BLOOD ON THEM!" she yelled. Koga averted his eyes respectively.

"What are her injuries?"

"None, she threw it up." He said. The old women nodded. 

"What has happened?"

**end of flashback**

He looked over at her. She was listening attentively.

"Koga's real worried." Her eyes widened in surprise. Hakaku looked out over his home.

"You should let him help you. You are Alfa."

"Huh? Alfa?"

"Our Alfa female, Koga's women. He is Alfa male. Leader of our pack." He said simply.

She sighed. 

"I am NOT Koga's woman Hakaku."

"Well" he shrugged. "Your not Inuyasha's." That stopped her. She felt terrible. It stopped her, but not for long.

"I'm NOT ANYBODY'S WOMAN!!" she spat. ::grumble grumble::

"That's not what he meant." Koga appeared.

"KOGA!" Hakaku stood quickly.

"Hakaku, I thought I told you to bring in Kagome." Hakaku shrugged. 

"She wanted to talk, plus" he paused a sly smile stretching on his face. "You could have just come out and got her yourself." Koga ignored him.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" She squirmed and decided not to tell him about the pain in her heart. She wondered if it was just her imagination.

"Fine, like last time."

"Then we should go." He looked guarded. Like he was hiding something.

"No." His face fell.

"You have to tell me what happened, out in the woods."

"So, you will let me come?" A smile played on his lips. She sighed.

"Yes, but you have to promise that you won't hurt Kikyo, I have to do this by myself."

"WHAT?! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!"

"IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BE MY HIT MAN KOGA!" He crossed him arms over his chest. Pouting and thinking it over a t the same time.

"Hmmmph......all right." Kagome smiled.

"Okay, now tell me!" She sat in front of him waiting patiently. Koga was surprised (though he would not admit it) it was the first time Kagome had ever been this close to him.... Voluntarily. He told her about her falling, her screaming, her blood, she nodded to help him along. He looked at her and paused in his story.

"You thought I was Inuyasha Kagome." She blushed. What had she said?? He put his hand to his cheek and looked into her eyes.

"What happens Kagome? What happens when you try to leave?" You try to leave? What a strange way to put it. She thought. What happens? Pain happens. It felt like her whole body was tearing apart, flesh from flesh. It hadn't felt this way with the witch. She _hadn't_ felt with the witch, and why didn't she get sick again like last time? She hugged herself as if to squeeze out the memories. Every time....it feels like a little of m is lost, my health, my heart,......and a little of her is gained.....Her memories. That's all she has to give. She thought. Like my soul is trying to hurry us, to trade off. So there is no way we can live without the other. Or survive together. How could she say this to Koga? (Besides in though's exact words) 

"It hurts Koga.....and I get these memories. That aren't mine....there Kikyo's.

"What are they about?" _Memories?_ He thought.

"Her and Inuyasha." His eyes narrowed. He stood up.

"Lets go." He held out his hand. She took it, climbed on his back, and screamed the whole way down. She would never get used to that damned cliff.


	11. Mizu of the clear Blood Tribe

Chapter 11 Mezu of the clear blood tribe

Sango woke up feeling refreshed and happy. She smiled with her eyes still closed, and snuggled into the blanket, then stopped. Her eyes flew open and her breathing stopped. Her body went frigid and cold. HOW COULD SHE FEEL HAPPY WITH WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO KAGOME? WERE WAS SHE?! She sat up strait. The last bit of sleep drained away, and she relaxed. She was with Myroku...and glad. She really had not wanted to be alone. Even if Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome weren't there. She slumped and rested her head in her hands. She was tired again, but to awake to go back to sleep. She looked over at Myroku's bed roll. He wasn't there. Kelala (or Kerara) walked in as if sensing that her friend was up. 

"Oh Kelala!" Sango moaned. "I miss them don't you?" She held out her hands and caught the mewing form. She leaned her head into the soft fur.

"I want to go home Kelala. I want this to never have happened." She sighed. "But it has, and I will have to deal with that." Kelala cocked her head to the side. Sango's eyes softened with love.

"Lets go for a walk Kelala." she stood. The prancing demon at her feet.

Myroku smiled at the young lady, her upturned palm in his hand. 

"I see many, many children for your future young miss." He smiled misgeviosly (how do you spell that...nvm) 

"If you would only birth a child for this poor monk, I would be eternally grateful."

The young girl giggled and lightly slapped his hand.

"Oh monk!" She giggled.

"Why do you torment me so?" You know that, that could never happen!" She gave him her own smile and leaned a little closer.

Sango cleared her throught.

The monk and the girl pushed off each other as if they had both caught a flame.

"I'm so sorry I INTERRUPTED." she started giving an im-so-glad-i-caught-you-you-lech-look on her face.

"But I just thought I would tell you were I was going." as always Myroku recovered quickly.

"Of course ! Fine, Were are you going?" She turned her nose in the air.

"For a walk. Just come and get me-" She turned a glared at the extremely guilty looking girl next her.

"If You Need Me." at this she turned and left, Kelala not far behind.

The girl blushing profusely ran off. Myroku turned.

"So back to-huh?" Ahh. That Sango! He smiled to himself.

Sango fumed. STUPID JERK! she thought. SUCH A LEECH! she clenches and unclenched her fist. A strong breeze came and the trees shivered as if sharing her irritated mood. Her eyes narrowed. "UGH! AND I WAS JUST THINKING I FELT SAFE WITH THAT PERV!" she tripped and cursed, falling over herself, but when she saw what had tripped on, she was confused.

"Kagome's bag?" She said to herself.

"What is it doing here?" And her bike too!!!"

Sango turned in circles.

"KAGOME?!" she called.

"KAGOME?! ARE YOU HERE?!" she looked to Kelala who had already changed. She jumped on her back and flew low threw out the forest.

"KAGOME?! KAGOME?!" she called out fruitlessly. Kelala flew back and Sango walked over to the large yellow bag, and for the first time noticed the tree pieces and the brown, burnt looking arrow nestled under the spiked nest. 

"KAGOME!!" She shouted one last time in panic. Kagome must have found Kikyo before them!!! SHE MUST HAVE GONE OUT TO LOOK FOR THEM AND FOUND KIKYO!

"OH NO!" Sango cried and fell to her knees. She could see it all. Kagome wondering were they went, bugging Inuyasha to take her to find them, he had followed there sent only to find Kikyo waiting in this tree. She had tried to kill Kagome and with one last effort Kagome had shot at her and missed, and hit the tree, which exploded. Sango crawled to her friend's bag and embraced it.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she moaned.

She saw Kikyo's smile as she trapped Inuyasha and sold him to Naraku. She saw Shippo's face as Kikyo shot him dead. For she had no use for the little nuisance.

"INUYASHA! SHIPPO! KAGOME!" she screamed as tears flooded and soaked the bag. Kelala nudged her face and she clutched her friend. She climbed up on her back, the bag still firmly presst against her chest, and flew off to tell Myroku, her grudge forgotten. It was all her fault.

"WHAT?! It doesn't mean that! It doesn't have to mean that..." Myroku said softly into her hair. She cried even harder.

"Then what Myroku?! Please! What else could it mean?!"

He held her closer.

"I don't know. AGH! I DON'T KNOW!"

He rested his head on her shoulder.

**meanwhile**

She floated throughout the trees. Rain drops dripped from her fingertips. An evil smile hover on her face. She stopped, her head snapped back, her hair flowed and water danced and sparkled around her. Her green eyes glowed red and water screamed out of her lush, red lipped mouth.

__

It is time she thought _kill them_

All the villagers heads snapped back and water dripped from their fingertips. A young boy raised his hands up fingertips pointed down. The water dripped, slowly, slowly down to the ground. They dropped to the earth, and turned red and thick. Sango and Myroku lost in each other's arms saw nothing until they heard Kelala's growling. There faces turned into identical exspresions of anticipation and surprise. They pushed of and stood back to back. Sango's hand on her boomerang and Myrokus on his holy beads.

"What do you think happened to the villagers?" Myroku whispered.

"I don't know." she wiped her eyes quickly and screamed.

"DOWN!"

They both fell to the ground and Kelala knocked the possessed villagers away.

"SANGO! THEY HAVE NO WEAPONS!"

"THEN WHY DO THEY COME AT US?" she shouted as she dogged a pack of girls coming at her.

__

A STRONG GIRL AND A MONK? PERFECT. KILL THEM!

The villagers stopped were they were and raised their hands in front of them.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING??" Sango whispered to Myroku at her back again, but she needn't have asked. They started shaking their hands in great strokes, side to side. The water flew towards them turning their clothes red and soggy. The blood, water clotted and hardened like a large scab around the group.

"MYROKU!" Sango screamed. It felt like a thousand insects were crawling in her scab cocoon.

"I CAN'T GET OUT!" he shouted back. Kelala growled in distress.

"So." Said the beautiful water-woman as she floated in. Water ran from her hanging feet like a sick bloody trail.

"I have you don't I?" Every time she spoke water gushed from her mouth in a waterfall dripping, running, down her chin.

"What fun. I am Mezu of the clear-blood tribe."


	12. Hunger Pains

Just got a chain letter….::brrrr:: gonna have to sleep with the light on so my Inuyasha poster can watch me…ya know….with God….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12

"But of course!" she laughed "You really don't have to remember that do you?"

At this horrible screams came from all around them. The villagers were screaming inhumane cries. Then they went still.......WATER BURST FROM OPEN MOUTHS, EARS, EYES, NOSES! The sickly liquid oozed out of there skin all that was left was a flesh suit, and thick red puddles. The red mush boiled and brothed, a putrid smell of death filled the air. Songo and Myroku watched in horror as backs arched out of the mixer, blue-purple scaly backs. Soon skin spread and grew and an arm, a head, a leg rose out.

"LIVE!" screamed Mezu

"LIVE! BE REBORN BY THE BLOOD-WATER OF YOUR ANCESTORS!"

Until at long last, there were, where the villagers once stood, a more beautiful and horrifying replacement. Every man, woman, and child, forever looking like wingless angels, floated over the now still red glue of which they were born. Every green/brown eye turned to the mortals in unflinching bloodlust. A child fell to his knees and crawled through the mess. Digging his hands in, he shook with the effort to control himself. 

"Mother." he crocked licking his beautiful glossy lips.

"MOTHER THEY ARE SO STRONG!" Water ran down his chin as he belched it out.

"Yes my child" she said softly as the water dripped around her. Her Kamono clung to her body like a soggy cast. He purred and rubbed up against Sango. She screamed. He gasped. 

"SUCH A LIFE FORCE!!"

He purred around them like a kitten who had found a very large mouse.

"They will last us quite awhile these three." she gestured toward them. A few more fell to there knees with a sickening squashing sound as there bodies hit the caked mix. Shakily they moaned.

"what a life force...."

"I can taste them......." 

"MYROKU WHAT DO WE DO??!" she struggled as the clear-blood tribe fell around her.

"I WISH I KNEW." 


	13. The Scream

She lied! She sent it! Ahh the evil!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13

They had been moving for almost and hour and Kagome was getting bored. Sure riding a wolf demon is fun, but after a while its gets old.....that and his ponytail kept hitting her in the face.

"Koga *wack* ?" 

"Yes Kagome?"

"*wack wack* don't you ever just were your hair down? *WACK*" she said trying to make conversation and at the same time rid herself of the problem. He stopped.

"Are we here?" she asked massaging her face.

"Almost...but I smell blood...but it's not blood....its odd...a demon tribe probably..."

"What? How many?!" he sniffed some more.

"I can't tell...maybe a hundred."

"Were do you think there going??" she asked frightened.

"Going? There's a village up here. ARG!" he grabbed his nose. "There's so much blood and whatever, that's up there, its hurting my nose....and I feel sick..." he paused 

"Do you sense any jewel shards?"

"No, we have to get closer. WE HAVE TO HELP THAT VILLAGE!"

"Why?" 

Kagome looked at him surprised. Inuyasha wouldn't have said that if a village was in this much danger...it made her realize how different he must seem to other not-so-bad demons like Koga. She was at a loss for words sooo....

"GO SAVE THAT VILLAGE, OR YOUR NOT COMING WITH ME!!!!!!!" sooo yelling works. Koga shrugged. If it would get him in good terms with Kagome then what was a little blood here and there? Kagome got her arrow ready. When she was with Inuyasha, Sango and Myroku...some times she felt useless. A modern girl like her didn't like to feel useless. She was excited about the prospect of just her and Koga...just like with just her and Inuyasha...

"So whats the plan Koga?" She knew the plan with Inuyasha. He would go first with the big ones...Sango and Myroku with the minions, Kelala protecting her and her protecting Shippo. Easy.

"Were gonna run in and kill them." He said simply. Kagome stared at his head.

"Me on you back shooting arrows or..?"

"Kagome!" he said getting irritated. "Were just going to kill them.. How hard is that?"

"BUT THERES A HUNDRED!" he shrugged again.

"So it'll take longer."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY?"

"Why not? Listen, don't worry. Jewel shards!" Kagome glared at his head. 

"I hope your right. I don't feel like dying before I see Kikyo."

Koga smiled. He liked it when Kagome talked grim.

"Go to the spot first, I want to get my bag. Its got stuff......important stuff in it."

"Alright." ::feels like a slave::

Kagome jumped off his back and ran to her bike.

"MY BAG! I CAN'T FIND MY BAG!"

"Maybe a thief stole it?" Koga said trying to be helpful.

"OH no oh no oh no..." She mumbled to herself.

"Did it have the shards in it?" Koga asked wondering why she was so scared.

"No..I.." just then she heard a scream. Not just a scream though. Sango's scream.

"SANGO!" Kagome ran toward the sound leaving Koga, but not for long. He ran after her scooping her up.

"Were we going?" he asked smiling. Ugh! How can you smile?? She thought.

"SONGO! OVER THERE! TO THE VILLAGE! HURRY!!!!" she shouted. Why are they here? She thought.


	14. Accepting Death

Chapter 14

Mizu held back her people. She had feed them, pampered them, now it was time for the ceremony. They had to draw out there life forces. Only then could her people feed on the mouthwatering (no pun intended) soul that was them. Their memories, their hopes, dreams, they feed on this and enjoyed its every last taste, spell and texture. Then their bodies would be given to one of her people as a gift for their help in the community. Mizu was a great leader. Mizu was the best leader. No one could kill Mizu. She had been strong enough to end the Great War between her and the fire tribe. It may sound odd, but Mizu and her followers enjoyed their peaceful existence (as peaceful as a demon tribe could be). She had killed and let them feast on a whole village. They all respected her, her and her son. Mizu smirked at the two.

"Last words? I may be a demon but I do have pity." there was laughter around them. Mizu gave them an innocent look. A face of an angle. Sango glared at the woman. Who needed last words? Everyone was dead anyway. What was the use? Her face relaxed. She would take her punishment. I'm sorry Myroku. I give up. She thought. Myroku sat still. The bugs that crawled threw his blood-scab tickled his skin in a horrible way.

"I WILL NOT DIE THIS WAY!" he shouted. Laughter. 

"Of course you will." said the boy next to him. "Don't act as though you are stronger then us human!"

"Yes...except your death like the girl-warrior." Smiled Mizu. Myroku narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you mean!? Sango?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Myroku. It's no use. Can you even reach your wind tunnel?" Kelala yowled in pain and turned into small Kelala. The scab contracted to her body.

"No...but...BUT SANGO!" he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. Mizu smile grew larger. 

"Now be still Sango, my child." she whispered as she flowed over. She reached into her thoughts. 

"Do not worry. You will be with your family soon."

"SANGO! SANGO, THEY MAY NOT BE DEAD! IM NOT DEAD! DON'T GIVE IN SANGO! TRY TO BE STRONG!" he yelled in desperation. Mizu rested her soaking hand on the scab over Sango's belly. Sango's eyes grew wide with fear. She shut them tightly and waited, trying to shut out Myroku's voice.

"Demons killed your family, demons enslaved your brother.." she licked her already wet lips.

A chant grew around them. slow..fast...low...loud. 

"Demons, demons, killed them all, demons, demons, killed them all. We are your friends, we are the angels, the angels of death, to rid you of pain, to feast on the pain, take it away...GIVE UP YOUR LIFE! GIVE UP YOUR SOUL! GIVE UP YOUR PAIN! GIVE UP YOUR LOVE! FEED US! FEED THE DEMONS! WHO KILLED YOUR FAMILY! WHO ENSLAVED YOUR BROTHER! FEED US YOUR FEAR!!!" Mizu laughed coldly and dug her sharp dripping claws into her scab. Sango screamed.

"NO! NO! NOT THE DEMONS!" she thrashed as the cold wetness of her claws dug down searching for her life.

"SAAAAANGOOOOOOOOO!" Myroku screamed. Mizu laughed even as an arrow ripped her son's heart out.

"DAMN IT I MISSED!" Kagome yelled she quickly reloaded. Meanwhile Koga was slashing every demon that moved. 

"DIE! HAHAHA DIE YOU STINKEN SECOND RATE DEMONS!!!!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Help Sango! Help her!!" She screamed. As she tried to get a good shot. Mezu was laughing.

"MY SON! MY HEIR! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WILL DIE?!" she dug harder. Sango threw up blood.

"KAGOME SHOOT HER! SHOOT!" shouted Myroku. She did. It tore threw her head. Water and blood exploded from her head. The claw lay still, embedded in her open flesh. Kagome ran over to Sango and started working the scab with her arrow. The scab disintegrated stray demon flew over to her. Koga killed him with one punch. 

"There not so tough!" he smiled. "This is easy!" he frowned. "Is your friend OK?" Kagome just nodded. Whatever Koga. She thought. I don't know. I don't know! How am I supposed to know?!

Kagome ran over to Myroku, and worked on his.

"Kagome we thought you were dead!" he breathed after he had been freed. "What!? Why?" he shook his head.

"Later." she nodded and ran to Kelala who had been yowling in pain and discomfort.

He ran over to Sango. 

"Don't pull out the claw. We will fly her over to Kaede to fix her wounds." Oh Sango. Myroku thought. I was so scared. God, I was so scared. He tore of his....purple thingy.....and draped it over her abdomen loosely, so not to disturb the claw, and sop up the blood. Suddenly the blood-water started to bubble again.

"Oh no!" Myroku whispered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLS!" said a voice they knew. "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD DIE THAT EASILY?!"

**meanwhile**

Inuyasha stopped by a stream. Shippo was complaining about being too thirsty.

"Hurry up though!" he yelled at the prancing little demon. Shippo laughed. Inuyasha was back. He welcomed his crankiness just this once. Inuyasha sat and watched the little demon drank and then lay down on the soft grass.

"Hey what are you doing??" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I'm taking a break!" he smiled. 

"We can't take breaks! We have already lost a week of looking!"

"That's your fault not mine Inuyasha! Plus we have been following her smell night and day! We are probably already there!"

"I know she is! She's really close Shippo!" He growled. "and she's with Koga!!" He mumbled Shippo sighed. 

"All right then-" Shippo stopped at Inuyasha's face. He grabbed Shippo and ran.

"wo0o0o0o0o0o0! Inuyasha were are we go0o0oing?!" Shippo yelled. 

"I smell blood! Over there!" He pointed.

"Is it Kagome's?"

"No. Yes. There so many blood smells! Demon blood smells. It's blocking them out, but their there! I know it!" Shippo nodded.

"HURRY INUYASHA! HURRY!"

"OF COURSE IM GONNA HURRY BRAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO STAY!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't think I was true to Inuyasha's character here. ::sigh:: WILL I EVER LEARN?! Sango too. Ah well. I needed SOMEONE to get bloody eventualy.


	15. Miroku's Love

Ch. 15 

Kagome was trapped by the stronger of the demons. They're sopping hands clutching her body. Her hair dripped with dead smelling water.

"SANGO!" she was crying along with Myroku. "SANGO!!!" she hiccuped and slumped into the ghastly beasts kicking and screaming. It was too horrible. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? WHY?! Myroku was yelling and screaming. Thrashing around cursing in the arms of his captors. 

"SONGO! SANGO FIGHT BACK! SAAAANGOOO! DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!!! EVERY LAST ONE!" The usually calm Myroku had turned feverish and unable to listen to anyone. Or to think. 

The new, regenerated Mizu and her minions were chanting again. Sango's eyes were wide and unfocused. WAS SHE DEAD? Were the thoughts on their minds. Koga cursed and kicked, but it seemed some how, to have gotten stronger.

"ACH! YOU SMELL LIKE CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY!? SHIT DEMONS? ACH!" he shook his head as if to rid himself of the smell but it lingered. Mizu laughed.

"WE WILL FEAST TONIGHT MY CHILDREN! ONCE WE ARE DONE WITH YOUR FRIEND WE SHALL HAVE OUR FUN WITH YOU!"

Something went off in Myroku's head. He would not lose someone else he loved to a demon. He would not. I don't know if it was the adrenaline or just the overflowing love that he felt for her. But he threw the demons off of him and released his wind tunnel.

"DAMN YOU!" he cried. "GO TO HELL WERE YOU BELONG!" There were many but he didn't care. He would kill them for her. He would kill them all.

"MYROKU STOP IT!" Kagome screamed. He will kill himself! She thought.

"NO! I WON'T! THEY WILL PAY!!!!"

"DAMN IT MYROKU!" said a voice from the trees. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE WEEK AND YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!" Inuyasha tackled Myroku, knocking the breath out of him, and pulled the beads over his hand.

"NO INUYASHA!" he gasped "LOOK! LOOK AT KAGOME AND-"

Inuyasha ignored him and took out his tetsiga, preparing to fight. He had not seen Sango yet.

"INUYASHA!" Cried Kagome. He killed the demons holding her. She grabbed his face. He was surprised.

"INUYASHA!!! SANGO! HELP SANGO!" he turned. 

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he ground his teeth. He slashed Mizu with his claws.

She laughed as she fell away from Sango's body.

"And who are you? Trying to harm me! I am Mizu! I cannot be harmed fool!"

"OH YEA?" he yelled. "IF I HAVE LEARNED ONE THING" he paused to hold up his massive sward. "IT'S THAT EVERYONE CAN BE HARMED!"

He sent the wind scar at her and her tribe of bloody fools. The screeched and clawed at the air as there bodies became dust. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo paused to watch but Myroku wasting no time checked Sango. She was alive, barely, but alive. He tore off her shirt, and to Kagome's surprise averted his eyes to anything but her wound. The claw was gone. Ripped out after the last encounter. He felt out of breath, he was so scared. 

"Inuyasha? Your kimono?" he held out his hand. His purple thing was discarded long before, it was to dirty, and he couldn't use that anymore.

"Huh? Oh yea...right." he handed it over. He wrapped it around her body.

"Don't worry Sango." he whispered in her ear. "I won't let you die."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…..AWWWWWWWWWW DO YOU NOT LOVE THAT?! DON'T LET HER DIE MIROKU DON'T-! … Wait… that's my call… MUHAHAHAHAHA! WILL SHE DIE? You shall see….


	16. A Daughter

Chapter 16 A daughter.

::After all the excitement Koga reluctantly leaves after seeing (by Inuyasha) that he has no real reason to be there. And after assuring him that she would whistle if she needed him (Pissed Inuyasha off) He went his own way::

The three stared at each other apprehensively. How had this all started? How had they all been brought together again? Shippo snuggled closer to Kagome in her arms. He was sleeping. The trip had worn him out. It had only taken Inuyasha three days to come back to the village at his pace. Sango lay in a bedroll close to the fire. Keade had commanded they all go outside and wait. Kelala had stayed. They were waiting...and no one was telling them how it was going. Kagome looked over at Myroku. He was staring at his hands, as if they still held her blood on them. He lifted one to wipe away sweat that was covering his forehead. It had to be too late! He echoed over and over in his head. I couldn't take care of her. I just couldn't. She is going to die because of me...because I'm such and idiot!! Inuyasha stood up suddenly. 

"DAMN IT! WERE IS THAT HAG?" he shouted, raising his fist.

"Be patient Inuyasha." Myroku mumbled. "Be patient."

Do men always cover their feelings? Kagome wondered. She wanted a hug. That felt stupid, but she did. She wanted to have a big group hug and have all this just disappear.

"I love you." she blurted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Myroku raised their heads.

"I love all of you so much. I love everyone. Sango can't die because we love her so much..."

"It doesn't work like that Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. Myroku slumped his head.

But it has too. He thought

**Meanwhile**

A girl climbed out of the well. With a face full of determination she shrugged on her fathers old Kimono and walked down the trail to the village. It had worked! Just as Midori had thought. He had said that theoretically if the well could take her back to that one specific time then _every time_ could be taken to that point. Even mothers. That way. She could change the past. She was feeling a little apprehensive. Mother had said she probably would, but she also felt extremely proud of herself. Only she had been chosen to come. Not Midori, even if he was older. She puffed up her chest, which she was very proud of also; It was probably because father knows how much stronger I am then he. She thought. 

"Give the medicine then leave...give the medicine then leave..." she mumbled how would they look? She wondered. She smiled to herself. Then stopped. He would smell her soon she knew.

**Meanwhile back to our heroes...**

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed. ::sniff sniff sniff:: 

"What is it Inuyasha?" Myroku stood up and prepared to fight, his hand clutching his staff.

"Sit down Myroku you still aren't well enough yet. We really don't need this." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha stopped sniffing and slowly looked at Kagome with an odd look on his face.

"What is it Inuyasha?!" Kagome whispered hurriedly, taking up her arrows. "How strong is it? I can't feel any jewel shards..." she trailed off. Inuyasha was shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think it's a danger." he said. "Its a really weak half-demon....a half...dog demon...and she smells like you."

Kagome's eyes widened. 

"Another one?" Smells like me!!! She thought. Is it...is it Kikyo?..But how? He was nodding.

"Don't worry!" called a young girl's voice as she walked into the small clearing. Kagome just stared. The girl...the girl looked just like Inuyasha. Maybe all half-dog demons had that stubborn look? Maybe all half-dog demons had his hair and...

"You have Inuyasha's kimono." She blurted out.

The girl beamed.

"Yea. I do." she said with a sly smile. "But no more talk." she commanded. Inuyasha was still confused. How could she smell like Kagome and me? There's no doubting it...she has my families blood in her...and Kagome's??

"What sort of trick is this?!" He sneered. "Who are you, and what right do you suddenly have to boss us around kid?"

The girl's eyes shone bright red for a second and her hair flew up around her shoulders. She was itching to hurt him. DON'T GET MAD KOTARIE! DON'T YOU HURT HIM!

Kotarie sighed. Stupid Midori, why was he so damn practical? She did_ not_ like _this_ Inuyasha. 

"Gonna hurt me huh?" Inuyasha snickered.

"No." she took a deep breath. "I'm not aloud to. Besides father would kill me." She smiled at that. Then laughed at her own secret joke.

"Just tell us why you are here." Sighed Myroku. Lowering his staff. "You said it was important?"

The girl snapped back to attention flustered.

"Yes very. I have some special medicine for Sango." She rustled through her pockets, blushing as she went. This was VERY unprofessional of her. Stupid father.... 

"How do you know Sango?!" Myroku asked confused.

"Who are you?" Kagome couldn't get over her. This girl. This girl who looked so much like Kikyo...no...Like her. The girl looked at the younger version of the woman she knew so well.

"I am Kotarie. I was sent her by my mother and Father to help you all. Here." She handed over a bag. 

"It says how to use the medicine and how much." She said gesturing towards it. 

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?"

"You can't just trust me?" she growled.

"DO I HAVE ANY REASON TO?" he growled back. The teenage girl stared at him dumbly for a second then doubled over laughing. 

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled feeling confused and a little hurt that she wasn't fleeing for her life.

"You!...::hahahahaha::.....YOU hahahahah! You just...hahahahahha. NOTHING, nothing, nevermind!" She giggled. 

You just act so much like my father. She thought. It was surprising seeing that look on this guy....this 15-year younger version of her father. She shook her head and stood back to look at them all.

"You're going to have to trust me Myroku. Sango's life counts on it." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I swear on my fathers life that Sango will be ok." He looked into the girl's eyes and nodded, he left. Kotarie looked at her mother. We really do have the same eyes she thought. She smiled.

We have the same smile. Kagome thought. She smiled and didn't know why.

"Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the two, wearing identical smiles. He did not trust this girl. She was probably some trick from Naraku. And yet...he couldn't help feeling a little friendly toward her. Why? He thought.

"I have to be going." She said looking at her future father. "For what I just did you owe me a damn pony!" she said pointing at him.

"Huh?" 

She shook her head laughing. 

"Goodbye." My family.

She jumped away, just like her father. Kagome thought suddenly and then blushed. That was who she was! It had to be. Right? Kagome smiled slyly at Inuyasha. 

"Sango's going to be ok Inuyasha. I can feel it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Is it Kagome's daughter? Will Sango get better? WILL I EVER GET BETTER IDEAS??? Find out next chapter on LOST FOR WORDS AND CLOSE TO DEATH! ::Dun Dun DUNNNN:: lol^^ Review!! Also, I made up Kotarie, please don't steal her character. Thank you!


	17. A Dream

Chapter 17

Sango slept fitfully. Murmuring broken words and sweating with fever. Unknown to her, Keade mopped her forehead and prayed for her quick recovery. Myroku silently sat in the corner, looking at her face. He had been there a long time. Long enough to see the countless salves and bandages carefully rubbed and removed again. He had been there long enough to know that thanks to his purple thing and the kindness of other villages, Sango had not lost a lot of blood, and if they could trust the stranger from yesterday, she would recover, if not quickly. 

"Do not worry yourself Myroku." Keade told him as she wiped Sango's head.

"There is no poison in the salves. I nether smell nor sense anything wrong with them." He just nodded.

Inside Sango's head she saw many things. In one dream she was talking to Kohaku. They were both just children.

"Sango!" Kohaku wined.

"What is it Kohaku?" Sango smiled.

"Demons!!" he whispered frightened.

"Kyoske said there were demons in the wash room!" His lip started to tremble.

"He said there going to eat me and spit out my bones!" He flopped on the ground crying hopelessly.

"I don't want to be eaten Sango! I don't want to take a bath!"

"Oh Kohaku!" Sango laughed as she took her brother in her arms.

"He is lying! There are no demons in the wash room! And if there are, do you know what would happen?"

He looked up.

"Father..Father would kill him?"

"Yes! Father would never allow demons in the washroom! What would people say?" His face split into a grin and he giggled, jumping out of her arms.

"Someday I will kill all the demons in the world!" he ran about the room lunging around stabbing imaginary demons. There was a whistling sound and he turned to her. There was an arrow logged in his heart.

"Who are you?" he mumbled and fell slowly to the ground.

"KOHAKU!" she ran to his corpse. Around her people fell and screamed as demons lunged at their throats. As she ran she grew older. A little girl tripped and was ripped to shreds by the bloodthirsty swarm.

"NO!" she screamed sobbing and choking.

"NO!" she fell next to his body and tried to pull the arrow out, but it was stuck.

"Kohaku!" she whispered

"Kohaku, awake Kohaku!" she rocked his lifeless body in her arms. Dead children rose out of the carnage and began to sing.

- Little brother, little brother

- Soon find sleep, _in heaven_

- Soon find rest, I_ love you_

- Sleep my brother

- Sleep and wait for me

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he dead?" asked the voice

"Yes, he is gone, and so is my father, are you dead?" she turned to the man.

"No." He shook his head and gently led her away from her brother's body.

"I am alive." He assured her. She nodded and embraced him.

"You are alive too Sango." he whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Alive with you....Myroku."

She awoke with a scream.

"Sango!" Myroku fumbled over to her.

"Will she be all right Keade?" He automatically put his hand on her head to smooth away her hair.

"Calm yourself Myroku." She said walking over. 

"She is awake."

Sango moaned, squinting her eyes. Where was she? Were was Myroku? Myroku...

"Myroku....?"

"I'm here. I'm here do not worry."

Why am I in pain? Mezu....she killed me. Like Kagome...

"But....Mizu and Kagome..." She started crying.

"Mizu is dead Sango! Everyone is all right, they are here, outside. Everything will be fine."

She lifted her hand to his check and smiled threw her tears.

"We are alive Myroku." she stated.

"Yes." he rested his cheek on hers.

"We are."

**Meanwhile**

It was morning. Shippo, Kelala and Inuyasha had decided to take a bath at a nearby lake and Myroku was still with Sango. Kagome had nothing to do but worry. A cool breeze swept over her. Sango is stuck in bed recovering and all I can do is think about myself. She thought guiltily. Over and over all I can think about is forty-five days, forty-five days. Six weeks and three days until I die. She turned towards the wind and hugged her knees. But..but I have a daughter. She thought calmly. That means I win. I kill her. I kill Kikyo. She sighed and fell into the cold grass looking at the sky. Can I kill a human? She thought. No. But Kikyo isn't really human...but when? Forty-five days. Six weeks, three days...

**Meanwhile...again...are you getting tired of these yet?^^**

"Have you finished?" he asked his newest servant as he sat on his throne.

"Yes." she answered from the floor bowing her head. "May I go home now?" he smiled. She smiled back.

"Yes, come let me take you home." he held out his hand. She took it with no hesitation. Shuddered and slumped to the ground. He sat back down.

"Kagura." He called "Take Kotarie away. We may need her later."

Kikyo watched as Kagura lifted her with her wind and took her away. Scowling all the while.

"Is that why you did not kill her?" She asked him stiffly. He smiled at his lover. 

"Can you not bare to see her face?" He put his hand over hers. She recoiled inside. How could she sink this low? How could she be with this filthy creature? But it was necessary. In order to lure him into her corner, to be close enough to him, that when he had all the jewel shards she could kill him. This new dilemma had complicated things though. How could she kill that girl and watch Naraku at the same time? Make him do it. She needn't worry herself about her, even if it would hurt Inuyasha. Stupid man. She smiled warmly at her slave.

"Why would that be? I have you, my Naraku." He frowned. 

"Do not lie to me Kikyo. You cannot keep the girls face out of your mind." That was true. Ever sense she had seen her face and Naraku had told her it was meant to look like Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter; she could not help thinking. What would our children have been like? When I loved him..like Kotarie? Yes. Kotarie's memories were fake. Which was why it was vital that she only give the medicine and not talk. It was not hard for Naraku to replicate Inuyasha's kimono, nor was it hard to place her in the well and manipulate her thoughts. She gently pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I hope your plan works Naraku. I spend a lot of time avoiding death." He smiled again.

"Don't we all?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K, I had confusion on this. We learn that Kotarie is Naraku's incarnation. Yes, I know, I'm sorry. We also learn that, sense Naraku can put what ever story he wants in her head, Koatarie had no idea she was "working" for Naraku. She actually "believed" the story. Why did he do this instead of just controlling her body with his thoughts like he does later on? Well, because Miroku would have sensed that the girl was lying. Hope that clears it up! This isn't a Nar/Kik either. So don't worry^^. 


	18. Kikyo's hate

Chapter 18

Sango was getting better, her abdomen was healing extremely fast and Keade had relived them all by informing them that there was no damage to any vital organs. Her only guess was that they must have been looking for something other then killing her. It had only taken her a week to recover the way she was. Which, to Kagome, assured her that the girl was, in fact, her daughter. Yet amides all the joyful thoughts they all, including Sango, knew one thing. Even at this alarming rate, Sango was healing to slowly to go and find Kikyo with them. They would, once more, have to break up the group to fight.

"How are you doing today Sango?" Asked Kagome as they both sat watching Shippo and Kelala play.

"A lot better." she paused. "You need to go Kagome. You only have 5 more weeks until...until.." "Until I die?" she nodded. Kagome sighed.

"I don't really want to leave you Sango..."

"You have to! Don't die because of me." she paused again. "I have packed your things, you will leave tomorrow."

"Huh? Sango I.."

"Kagome," she turned to her. "You are my best friend in the world." she hugged her. 

"You're like my sister! I can't have you waiting anymore. I'm going to get better but you..."

"I have to save myself." She said grimly.

"Yes."

"Then we will leave tomorrow." She looked down. "I have friends at home Sango, but now, the stuff we talk about, the things we do, it all seems stupid. You're the only friend I do anything meaningful with. So, that makes you my best friend too." Sango nodded and smiled remembering what Kagome had once said to her.

"Best friends don't let best friends die, when they should be out killing there significant others ex girlfriend." Kagome laughed.

"Exactly."

**Next morning**

Inuyasha stood apart from the group as usual. He watched as Kagome and Sango hugged each other tearfully, not knowing if they would ever see each other again. He waited as Myroku took his turn saying good-bye. No passion, no drama. Inuyasha knew that they had said all there good-byes last night. He saw, after saying long good-byes to everyone, Kagome drag herself to his side and wait with him as Kelala and her master said there so longs. She looked down. Her and Inuasyha had not talked much at all. The fact that she had to kill someone he loved...was unforgivable. Yet, the very fact that he was there, that he would watch and let them alone while they tried to destroy each other...made her love him even more. He was growing up, but no one should have to go though this.

"Inuyasha...?" she started.

"Yes, Kagome?" he looked at her. What is he thinking about? She thought.

"I'm sorry I left you."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"You didn't leave me Kagome. I chose to stay." He said this with a hint of disgust.

"I chose to leave you alone."

Kagome didn't know what to say. How could he think that?!

"Inuyasha! How can you honestly think that you were automatically supposed to pick between Kikyo and me!? Stop being stupid!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT BEING STUPID! YOUR BEING STUPID! I'M SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!"

"LIKE I CAN'T KEEP MYSELF ALIVE! I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB KEEPING MYSELF ALIVE WITHOUT YOU WHEN-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but before Kagome kills herself with all this yelling, could we, perhaps, get a move on?" Myroku said.

Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome. She could die so soon. What am I doing?

"Right. I'm sorry Kagome."

"Huh?" 

"Lets go."

"Right." Nodded Myroku before she could say anything. He stepped up on Kelala with Shippo and they went on their way.

**Meanwhile**

"NARAKU!" Kikyo called. "NARAKU YOU KNOW THEY ARE COMING! WERE ARE YOU!?"

Damn castle she thought. I can never find my way around here. Frustrated she sat on a cushion in the hallway and decided to think for a while. Ever sense she had stolen the jewel shard from Kagome she had been planing this. Naraku's downfall. She smirked to herself. Men are so easy to manipulate. She thought. Don't they see how they act around a woman? She leaned her head against the wall. Kotarie's cell was close by. Were her body was put while he planed. No memories. The girl wasn't even really alive. A piece of skin waiting to be filled with lies. What was Kagome thinking now that she had met Kotarie? Jealousy flowed through her like ice water. Was she thinking about the life Inuyasha and she would have? Was she thinking about his face and his kisses that they would share? She balled her fist. As I once did? 

"Kikyo?" 

She looked up and sighed.

"Naraku, were have you been?"

"Did you miss me?" She glared at him.

"They are coming." This new, happy Naraku had been amusing once but now, now it seemed that he was toying with her. Had Onigumo's soul had been getting stronger by the jewel shards? Is that why he was acting like an annoying boy?

"Yes." he said, his face turning grim. "Time to take Kotarie out."

"Naraku! Can you never just kill them strait out? Must you always trap them? That takes longer! I do not have much time!" she gasped. Naraku had taken her in his arms.

"Do not worry, my Kikyo, I will not let you die like some people." 

"Ha! Naraku." she shrugged him off. "You are the one that killed me in the first place."

He nodded. 

"If I hadn't would you have ever been mine?" she looked at him blankly. Did he think that this would make me thank him? Make me fawn over him and say, Oh yes Naraku! I would never be in your hands if you had not killed me!? A fool. She looked down to hide her face of disgust.

"Of course Naraku." She said in her best soothing voice. "I would have never been yours."

Naraku would have been fooled by her voice had her eyes not sparkled with hate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I love that last line.. ::feels smart and special:: lol^^ REVIEW! 


	19. Puppy

Chapter 19.

Kagura came in silently with Kotarie. She dumped her on the floor at his feet. 

"What now?" she spat at him.

"Leave me Kagura, my fuse grows short, fueled by your arrogance." He growled

"ARROGANCE?! Fool! You have not yet seen arrogance!" she opened her fan.

"LEAVE ME I SAY!" His hand flicked out of his robe and Kagura flew out of the room. The screen snapped behind her. Kotarie's body glided down, picked up by his excess energy. He held her face in his hand and fingered her smooth white hair.

"Black tips." He mumbled holding one strand.

"Her hair looks as if it has been dipped in ink." He put her down and looked out of the purple blinds surrounding him.

"What shall I do with you Kotarie dear? Wind, Void, Matter. You are my illusion, my trap, my puppet, and my daughter more then anyone's. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her tightly as a child would hug a teddy bear. She grew smaller.

"Do you want to know something Kotarie?" He whispered in her unhearing ear. "I know Kikyo does not love me, I know she is using me." He paused, biting his lip. "But if to have her, she must use me, then I will be her slave, I will be her fool, I will let her hate me." A tear no one saw slid down his cheek. He gasped, surprised, stood quickly and dropped her on the floor as if she was diseased. He wiped away the evidence of his sin and made his way to the opposite side of the room. As far away as he could get. He looked at her. He was afraid that she would rise and tell. Yell out to the world and show everyone that he was weak. He wanted to destroy her right now. Burn all the evidence.

Don't be foolish, he told himself, but even then, as he left the room, he muttered to her lifeless form.

"Please don't tell anyone Kotarie, please don't tell."...

**meanwhile**

"Kikyo? I'm sorry, we have not seen Kikyo in months. She left us to-"

"Find her cure?" Myroku interrupted.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"All right." he paused "Thank you for your help kind sir."

"No, thank you! That demon was huge!"

Myroku smiled at the old mans amazement.

"You will stay for the night!" Myroku smiled nervously.

"Heh, well that's very kind of you but-" Inuyasha smirked 

"Scared Myroku?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No." he looked at the men. "That would be wonderful thank you." he looked over at Inuyasha's smug face.

"There, I'm not scared."

"Ha, now that I told you."

Kagome and Shippo watched as the two men try to regain their pride.

"I'm going to go for a walk Shippo."

"All right! I want to play with Kelala over there!" He pointed

"All right." she walked away. She wanted to get a feel of her surroundings. This village was like every other village. Children, elders, animals....It felt good outside. She stopped. Were should I go? She wondered.

Inuyasha stopped. 

"Were is Kagome?" 

"I think she went for a walk. Don't worry about her." but he was already gone.

"KAGOME!" she turned around.

"YES?"

"Oh." he slowed down and stopped by her side. Now that he was here he didn't know what to say.

"Were are you going?"

"Oh, I don't know...around." She waved her hand in emphasis.

He nodded.

"Can I come with you?" she was surprised.

"Yes." she smiled widely at him. "Sure you can." They made their way through the village. People stared in wonderment. A little girl stopped them.

"What is your name?" She said pointing at Inuyasha.

"What do you care?"

She stayed were she was. 

"I just wanted to know, I like you ears." She giggled ^^* 

"You're like a big puppy!" She hugged his leg and skipped away. "Bye PUPPY!" she said gleefully.

Inuyasha stared in amazement at the little girl skipping away. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing, she buried her head in his shoulder laughing as hard as she could.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Stupid kid..."

"I'm not.....I'm not laughing at.......at......at you Inuyasha." She said giggling. 

"Its just, I like your ears too." He blushed even harder.

"Yea...well..."

"Lets go." She said chuckling, grabing his hand. "Before little girls start attacking you and steal you from me." He smiled to himself. He liked her hand in his. He felt the sudden urge to bend over and kiss her on the forehead, but he held himself back.

"Are you ever worried about Sango?" she asked frowning. Sango? He thought. I do worry. But I worry more about you. He thought.

"Naw, Sango will heal, that girl with the medicine didn't lie, I would have felt it if she did."

"Maybe she just really believed what she was saying..." Her eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. They stopped.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know." She answered, concerned.

"Are you saying that maybe Naraku put memoires in her head, like he took them out of Kohaku?"

"I don't know." She answered, frantically. "We shouldn't have left her!" She bit her lip.

"Well, it's a very complicated situation." Stated Shippo. They stared at him just noticing he was there.

"Sense we left, Sango might die, but if we hadn't of left, Kagome would have died with Kikyo. Plus, it would probably be one of those slow, painful, blood-curtailing screams, kind of death. I mean your soul _is_ being ripped from your very body. That has to be painful."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him. Inuyasha raised his fist and plonked him into the ground.

"OWWWWW What was that for??"

"We didn't need all the details stupid! We understand the situation." Inuyasha yelled standing over him.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR STATING A FACT!" he yelled back rubbing his sore head.

"All I'm saying is that we didn't need to be reminded of the obvious!"

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over to Kagome. "He hit me! Did you see it? He hit me!"

Inuyasha panicked. 

"Yea, but he deserved it!" Kagome smiled at Shippo. 

"You did kinda deserve it." Shippo's face fell.

"HA!" Inuyasha pointed at Shippo.

"But you don't need to get cocky, SIT!" 

"AHGRRFLUNK! ahhhhhh"

Shippo pointed at him. "see? See what happens!"

"Stupid girl! Stupid fox! Damn it to hell." he got up and walked away. Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm gonna miss days like these Shippo."

"Kagome, I just want everyone to be happy."

"Yea...me too."


	20. The Plan

Chapter 20

Kikyo glared at him through the screen. He sighed. 

"Come in, Kikyo, my love."

"Done fooling around?" She pointed at Kotarie's small body. He smiled.

"Its all going as planed Kikyo. Kagome will die. Why we haven't thought of this before, I don't know."

Kaugura snorted. Maybe it's because you are a fool. She thought.

"Maybe because you enjoy acting the fool!" Kikyo spat. Kagura smiled. Maybe this Kikyo wasn't such an idiot after all.

"KIKYO! I AM DONE WITH YOUR TALK!" His hand met her at the cheek and she fell to the floor. His eyes were full of fury, his whole body itching to make her scream in pain. How dare she disrespect me? I am a demon. She is humane. I am her master.

"Naraku...I...."

"BE SILENT!" His voice grew softer, even more menacing.

"Do you forget who I am?" He hissed.

"No..no I..."

"Return to your quarters Kikyo, there will be no more of this insolence while I am doing your dirty work."

His mind remembered his pain, she would be his by force if love did not work. Her eyes blazed with her own fire.

"Fool, I will not take much more of this." She made for her room. Men are pawns...demon or humane...you forget who _your_ master is Naraku. I can not afford a useless slave.

Naraku glared at Kagura, as if daring her to test him. She beamed at him and daintily made her way to the door. If she could giggle, she would have done so.

**meanwhile**

"We will make our way then, tomorrow? I have found someone who has information on Kikyo's whereabouts. It seems she came from a village who saw her last."

"Will she take us there?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Not only did this mean that she might die soon, it also meant that Inuyasha would see the outcome. Was he going to turn back?

"No, we know were it is, its very close by," he paused.

"Are you ready for this Kagome?" She looked down. She had made Myroku promise not to interfere unless the horrible happened.

"Yes..." she had been ready a long time.

"The real question is..are you ready Inuyasha?" He looked up.

"Huh?" his brow scrunched. Was he? Didn't he say he would fallow Kikyo to hell if she wished? Yet, what about Kagome? He got up and walked out. He didn't know yet. She sighed. Shippo held up his fist.

"Stupid jerk! He should just choose Kagome and he knows it!" Myroku smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's more confusing then that Shippo."

"It is not! You old people just like things confusing!" Myroku sighed. 

"Are life is pretty odd isn't it?" he agreed. Shippo nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Would you want it any other way?" Myroku and Shippo looked at her.

"If my dad hadn't have been murdered I would have never meet you and everyone. I think I don't mind this life." Shippo looked at Myroku. Myroku could relate. In a way, wasn't his father murdered as well? Wasn't he on this quest to kill Naraku more to avenge his father then anything else? Myroku nodded.

"Yes I agree. I really have enjoyed this part in my life with you...among other things." Shippo looked up innocently

"Doing what?" Myroku beamed. Kagome glared.

"Other things." She cut in. She looked down.

"Should we leave and have him catch up...if....if he's coming?"

"One more night wouldn't hurt him." Kagome laughed. Myroku looked at her curiously.

"It might hurt me." She said giggling. Myroku's eyes widened. How many days now?"

"7 weeks, 3 days." Myroku's eyes grew wide and his heart dropped.

"You have 9 days left...." She looked down.

"I know."

**Meanwhile**

Kikyo sat on her bead roll thinking hard. I have 9 days. I am already close to death, I CAN NOT AFFORD TO DIE! She stood up and began to pace. How dare he take so long, how dare he think he is the master. I should kill him now. Kill him and do it myself. She would have been dead. Stupid plan! She punched the wall and brought her hand back, bloody. A demon flew by and her hand healed. 

"Basted!" She screamed. "HOW COULD I HAVE TRUSTED YOU!?"

You don't trust men, not even slaves. She had put her life in her slave. Damn him. She was going. She was going to find her tomorrow. Four days early, and if Naraku cared to help, then good, but if he did not, it didn't matter, that girl was as good as dead.


	21. Hope is a nice thing

Chapter 21

Myroku decided to leave without Inuyasha. He would find them and couldn't afford to have Kagome wait another day. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the breeze as it swept into her face. She had always loved a breeze, the way her hair went all flowy behind her, the way you could make-believe you were somewhere else just by closing your eyes and smiling. She opened them.

"Were here Kagome." Myroku stated. 

"Wow, it really was close by." He nodded. 

"Suddenly I'm sorta scared." She rubbed her arms. Myroku face concentrated. He didn't know what to say. 

"Let's go find her..." She nodded. 

**Meanwhile in the tree...**

Inuyasha sighed and put his head in his hands. 50 yrs....50 damn years and now this. Now this girl Kagome and he....he had fallen in love with her. He looked at the sky. A breeze floated around him. He inhaled deeply. Kikyo or Kagome? The same soul.....diffrent personalities.....the same love. He wanted to have them both, but he could not. What will I do with out you? How will I live if I'm all alone? He thought to both. His nails dug into the tree. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!? He burred his head in his robes and shook. 

"I don't want to choose, do you hear me?" He whispered dry-eyed. "I don't want anyone to die."

"Well that's just to bad isn't it?" Inuyasha's head shot up and he growled. 

"NARAKU!" he stood up quickly and lunged at the sound. 

"Missed me!" Naraku stood a few feet away. Inuyasha prepared to go again. 

"Oh I don't think you want to do that Inuyasha^^*" Inuyasha stopped glaring.

"And why would that be? Right now seems like a great time to rip you to pieces."

Naraku laughed and pointed. Inuyasha gasped.

"PUPPY!" a little girl was screaming held, kicking and screaming, by Kagura.

"PUPPY! PUPPY SAVE ME!" Her eyes pleaded and her body shook with sobs. 

"Puppy don't let them kill me! Please!" Inuyasha turned to him.

"You basterd! What do you want with a little girl?" Naraku's face split into a grin.

"The little girl? Nothing! You, you I need." Inuyasha looked at the kid, her arms we outstretched and her face red. 

"You will kill her if I don't help you, eh?" Naraku laughed. 

"Such a smart puppy you are."

"Grrrrrrr I am so sick of you Naraku." He smirked. 

"Because I killed your future wife...or because I seem to win all the time?"

Inuyasha hand twitched over his sward. He wanted so bad to kill him, he was so close. Another choice. Naraku or the child? He relaxed. Naraku's smirk widened.

"Tell me you surrender Inuyasha."

"Don't push your luck basterd."

A scream erupted behind him. He turned to see Kagura's fan shut and a stream of blood drip from the girl's face.

"Pup..pup..PUPPY!" she cried.

"I SURRENDER DAMN YOU!" A long piece of what resemble a thick vine flew around Inuyasha's body. He let it.

"If I struggle, could I break it?" Inuyasha asked him calmly.

"No, It's cursed. It will hold until you, die, and then, only when Kikyo and I both die will you be set free." Inuyasha's eyes widened. 

"Why you and Kikyo?" Naraku laughed.

"Well I can't have you attacking my lover"

(BTW, remember, Inuyasha has no idea that they are togather^^)

**meanwhile to Kikyo...**

"You saw them but an hour ago?" The woman smiled and shook her head. 

"Hurry quickly Kikyo! They have your cure! They came to see me. Go back to my village, they will be there.^^*"

Kikyo smiled. 

"You have been so much help, I only wish I could reward you." 

"Pshaw." Said the woman waving her hand. "I need no reward, I only wish your safety Kikyo!" 

"Well, thank you anyway." she turned to leave. At least someone does she thought. 

**Hours later......**

Kagome curled herself tighter in her bedroll. He isn't coming. Tears squeezed from her eyes. Why am I crying? He shouldn't be here...and if things go wrong I have Myroku. He will be so angry with me...if...if I even win. She thought. She remembered the day's events. They never found Kikyo. She sighed. It's so odd...I thought she was looking for me. She knows more people, you would think she would have at least caught up. She picked up the object from her first day that lay next to her. 

"Guess I needed you after all. Im..Im really lucky that I brought you..." She whispered. 

"Ha..haha...HAHA!" Tears flowed down her face in little streams. Lucky? She thought. Lucky if I don't die. She put it down and grabbed the blanket harder, and took a deep breath. I will survive this! She thought. No matter what. She smiled to herself and released her hold. Resting her head on the pillow she drifted off to sleep. Hope is a nice thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

lol, I must have changed this ending like 20 gizillion times. (I am well aware that, that isn't a number) Ah well, I like it. I KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO END THE STORY NOW! MUHAHAHAHA! I had to put this here because I'm so excited about the idea. By the way, there are 23 chapters to my story so far.


	22. Kikyo

I'm really self-conscious about my spelling. Please don't tell me I spelled something wrong. Seriously, I can't take it. I'm really bad about that. Myroku should be Miroku, I know this. Shippo can also be spelled Shippou, Kerara can also be spelled Kelala, Inuyasha can also be spelled Inu Yasha, get the hell off my back. I don't care. It makes me mad. …Oops, like I said, I can't take it. ::takes a deep breath:: Annnny hoo, enjoying the story?^^ Remember to review! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 22   
  
Kagome woke up. Someone's looking at me! She thought. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. No one was there. She laughed and moaned stuffing her head in her pillow, picking herself up she began to dress. She looked around...Shippo, Myroku and Kelala weren't there...Inuyasha wasn't there. Sleepily she stared at the wall, thinking of nothing. Silently she walked outside.   
"Oh! Kotarie?"   
The girl stood sadly in front of her fake mother. Her shoulder was bleeding and her ears drooping.   
"He took him, they took father."   
Thoughts flew through Kagome's head so fast that she could hardly understand them all. She noticed the girls wound.   
"Kotarie! Your shoulder!" The girl brought her hand to her face and smirked at the blood that dripped from her pale fingers. She brought it down quickly.   
"Not important! I have fathers skin! Its...its Inuyasha. Didn't you figure it out? Naraku has Father. Naraku has Inuyasha, mom."   
Kagome stared frozen at Kotarie.   
Inuyasha...Inuyasha with Naraku......Kotarie....Naraku....INUYASHA!   
She ran back into the hut screaming.   
"WERE IS IT??? WERE????" Kotarie waited.   
Perfect.   
  
**Inuyasha**   
  
Inuyasha had given up hope. There was no way. No way Kikyo would that. She wasn't.... He scrunched up his eyes.   
"Something in your eye?" Came a voice filled with pleasure behind him. Inuyasha growled. He was thinking, and not sure what he was thinking about, he didn't want to be interrupted.   
"Calm yourself Inyasha." Kagura continued.   
"Yes," Naraku stated from a higher point on one of Kagura's feathers. "Were almost there. The girl hasn't been harmed. I think we should be making you very happy."   
Inuyasha put his head down. He wanted to kill him. Make his blood flow. Oh how happy that would make him feel to see him die!   
Naraku laughed, as if reading his thoughts.   
"Were are we going?" Came a small cry from Kagura's lap. Kagura had the girl firmly stationd there. Not as if the girl would want to escape to fall to her death. Kagura looked quetionaly at Naraku. He nodded.   
"To see a fight. You might not enjoy it much little one...but Inuyasha might find it interesting."   
Inuyasha's head shot up.   
"Kikyo?!" He gasped.   
Naraku smiled brilliantly.   
"Is she the first off your lips now? Odd...that wench you are always around seems to come out allot...but now...Kikyo eh?"   
Inuyasha's eyes widened then snapped back angrily.   
"I don't believe your sad ploys to brake me Naraku. There old."   
Kikyo would never...   
"No matter," he waved his hand as if to wipe away Inuyasha's foolishness. "You will soon see."   
  
**Meanwhile to Kagome**   
  
Kagome through her bag out of the way, searching.   
How could this have happend? She thought. Was it because we left Inuyasha alone?   
She felt something cold brush her hand as she searched her bed rolls.   
"THERE!" She yelled triumphantly. She stopped suddenly. She couldn't rescue Inuyasha alone...were was Shippo and Myroku? Panicked she grabbed her holster and ran outside.   
"SHIPPOOOO! MYROKUUUU!!" No answer. She tuned around.   
"KELALAAAAAAA??"   
Kotarie smirked behind.   
"Mother?" she asked innocently. Kagome froze again.   
"Kotarie?" She stood, her back to the girl.   
What if...?   
"Yes mother?"   
"How was Inuyasha captured?" She began to shake.   
The Naraku in Kotarie's head shook with laughter.   
Fool...   
"He was following Kikyo mother..."   
"KIKYO?" Kotarie nodded.   
"Kikyo is working for Naraku now mother."   
Kagome's eyes widened with shock.   
"I see..." Her face hardened.   
So Kikyo is working for Naraku...She betrayed Inuyasha...   
"One other question Kotarie."   
Naraku sat back in Kagura's feather, curious.   
"Yes mother?"   
"How is it," she turned quickly. "That you know this?"   
"I was following him...I was following you all...It's my job."   
"I don't understand."   
"Father...Inuyasha...started to wonder what had happend to -"   
"Toooooo?"   
"I can't tell you!" Kotarie looked exasperated. Kagome nodded.   
"All right, I believe you."   
I'm still keeping an eye on you though...   
"What should we do now? Find Myroku?"   
"Don't you think it better if we leave now? Father could be in danger..."   
" Was it Naraku that wounded you?"   
"No a dead solider by Kagura."   
"I see...we have no choice then to go then."   
Naraku...has gone to far...I no longer will play his game...   
Naraku noticed the holster firmly draped on her hip. His eyes widened.   
So she came prepared...   
Kagome saw the girl's eyes widened.   
"I have been taking lessons, though I really don't know how I found the time."   
The girl was not listening. Her skin had turned pale and her mouth gasped for air. Kagome turned the her hand reaching for the Browning BDL nestled in her holster.   
"KIKYO!" She breathed, shocked and angry.   
"How dare you come back here after what you did!"   
Kikyo cocked her head. Her eyes narrowed.   
"What are you saying?"   
Kagome stepped in front of the shivering girl.   
"Kotarie run...Kikyo is far worse then any dead solider- huh?"   
The girl was gone. Had she left already?   
Kikyo stayed were she was.   
Kotarie was here. Naraku must have Inuyasha. Kotarie told her it was me that had something to do with it did she? I will not be used as one of Naraku's foolish minions.   
"Kagome. Kotarie told you I betrayed Inuyasha, did she not?"   
"Don't try to deny it!" Kagome was close to tears. Kikyo was going to kill her...Inuyasha was gone...Were was Myroku, Shippo and Kelala?   
"It is a lie," Kikyo continued. "I came to kill you, not him." Kagome's eyes widened.   
"Then do me something Kikyo," Kikyo gave her a blank look. "If you only came to kill me, will you help me save Inuyasha? Then we can settle...what put us apart."   
Kikyo thought about this.   
If Inuyasha died, would that be so bad? Her and Inuyasha would, once again, be together. Did he not understand that she knew, now, that they could never be together in life, like everyone said? That is why I wonder. She thought. I wonder waiting for Inuyasha.   
She looked up at the girl Inuyasha loved...again. She would kill for this girls soul, to be back with Inuyasha. She was going to kill this girl for her soul. When the girl was dead then Inuyasha would die with her. Perhaps in Nirvana they could all love together. If she could save Inuyasha, kill the girl and Naraku, erase the jewel from this world, then she would have fixed everything. She almost smiled.   
"Yes," She said.   
"Huh?" Kagome was surprised.   
"I will kill Naraku for spreading his lies."   
Kagome nodded, noticing that she had not said to save Inuyasha. She wondered what Kikyo was planing. Kagome was frightened of this woman.


	23. I won't give up

Chapter 23

"Be warned though, Kagome." Kikyo stated as they set out. Kagome looked up.

"Naraku will not be beat so easily." Kagome nodded

"I know that. But I will be ready for him. I'm not going to give up." She turned to her. "I'm not going to give up on Inuyasha."

Kikyou smiled. "You think you know so much don't you child?"

"Uh?"

"My feelings are confusing to you, you wonder why I hate Inuyasha even though Naraku is the on who put us against each other. You wonder why I don't just die and leave you to alone together."

"Your right," Kagome nodded. "I do wonder that." A blush appeared on her cheeks.

Kikyo looked up at the sky. Kagome could hardly take it. Her whole body wanted to run as fast as she could to the place Kikyo said Naraku would be, but Kikyo was acting like this was nothing but a leisurely walk.

"It is because, Kagome," she paused. "I'm not going to give up on Inuyasha." She smiled slightly. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I knew it." 

"Eh?!" Kikyo glared at her.

"I knew that is the only thing we shared. I knew that the only thing that let you keep the rest of my soul was not because of your "consuming hatred" as you once told me. But because we both can't stand to be away from him."

"You're...your wrong! You-"

"Kikyo, in your head you feel older. The fact is though, you are my age, you are a mentally unstable dead woman Kikyo." Kagome smiled, enjoying being rude, for once. "The reason you came back was because once Inuyasha called out your name you knew you wanted to be with him. Did you know that I heard you?"

Kikyo was looking at her with a mix of fear and hurt in her eyes. Kagome continued.

"I heard you tell him not to say your name, I knew you did not want to come out. I told that lie of remembering nothing... so really Kikyo. Am I such a unknowing child?" she had avoided Kikyo's eyes this whole time, but one this last sentence she chanced a look.

The fires of hell burned in those eyes.

"You know NOTHING about my life with Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.

"Idiot! Of course I do! Did you ever wonder were your memories were going?? Didn't you ever collapse like me?!"

"Of course I did..."

"Even at night...I have never told anyone that...but even at night I dream about _your_ life together." Tears appeared down her cheeks.

"Are you looking for pity? You do not have mine." Kikyo laughed.

"Nor do I need it." Kagome said fiercely wiping away the tears. "I'm only proving you wrong Kikyo. There isn't any reason to get so defensive."

Kikyo sighed. "What happened to you Kagome? Suddenly you don't act like such a pushover."

Kagome ignored her. 

"I know you still love him, and that you blame yourself. You rather be angry at him then admit that, right Kikyo?"

The fire blazed.

Kagome was tired of Kikyo talking as if she only thought sad lonely thoughts, as if she was the only sad person in the world. Kagome's pure heart only went so far before Kikyo's sad life turned into that of a clay body full of nothing but a whining ball of hatred.

Kagome glanced over at her. 

"I'm not playing anymore Kikyo. It's time to save Inuyasha."

**Meanwhile**

A tall, well-built, boy ran through the forest. Over one strong arm was a long stick, in which one human, and two demons were strapped tightly. The heavy load was nothing for him. Lord Naraku gave him strenth for this trip. His slayers outfit was cleaned and his duty clear. He was to let lose the sleeping powder in their food and then, capture the males and let the female live. He did so and now it was time to deliver them to his master. He had seen these people before ...who were they?

"Ah Kohaku." Naraku said lightly. "You have done what I asked. Good job."

There was a gasp from the background.

"Thank you Master Naraku." He laid the pole on the ground and sat next to it.

Myroku, Shippo... Kelala... Inuyasha thought. That means Kagome is alone... alone with Kikyo?! ARE THEY DEAD?

"What did you do to them!?" He spat at Naraku.

"Relax Inuyasha. They're only sleeping... for now." Inuyasha growled. 

"The women are coming Master Naraku.." Kohaku said after waiting for them to stop talking. Naraku smirked inside his baboon skin.

"Good... thank you Kohaku." Kagura looked over at Naraku.

"Why did you not bring Kanna Naraku? You could have seen them through her mirror." Inuyasha's thoughts were running together. If there waiting for the women then that means Kagome and Kikyo right? But if it means Kikyo and Kagome then that means that Kikyo is really with Naraku. But if Kikyo is with Naraku then why would she bother bringing Kagome to him and not kill her herself. Wait! Why did I just ask that? I don't want Kikyo to kill Kagome... But I don't want Kikyo with Naraku...

"Kanna is on another mission at the moment Kagura." he smirked. "You need not worry about your sister."

Inuyasha gasped as it hit him. Kanna + Other mission + everyone either captured or in danger = Kanna is going after Sango.

"DAMN!!!" He shouted. Naraku smiled.

"Your not as stupid as you look half-breed Inuyasha."


	24. The obvious trap and the switching of so...

Yes, yes, I know what your thnking. GOD! FINALY!!! Hehe, I…was lazy. I'M SORRY!!! Enjoy though^^. Review!!

~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Chapter 24 The obvious trap and the switching of souls

Sango sat, looking up at the sky. She was fully healed, and so BORED! She missed her friends and wished there was a some way she could communicate with them, to tell them she was all better, or at least ask if they were all right. Kagome had once told her of a "cell phone" something that connected people with other people because of a "satellite". Of course, this was so farfetched that even Sango wondered if Kagome was just amusing herself by telling such a tale, even so, she wished she had one now.

"Sango?! Sango?!" She looked over surprised out of her thoughts.

"GRANNY KEADE! I'M OVER HERE!" Sango called to the older woman.

"Ah! Sango! What are you doing out here child? You should be resting! Your wounds were great."

"But I'm all right now Granny! The medicine seemed to work well..." She patted her belly lightly to show her. Keade smiled. She knew how sad Sango was to be away from her friends, how lonely and worried she must be.

"Also," Sango continued. "I have been resting far more than I think I should. Bed sores you know." She smiled hopefully.

"Yes Sango, I would just like to be sure that the medicine was true, and that you risk no further injury. We still are not positive who that strange girl was." Sango was silent, lost in her own thoughts, once again. Miroku had said that he suspected her to be the child of Kagome and Inuyasha, as impossible as that may sound...yet...

Sango flopped to the grass; all she had been doing is thinking this way. She longed for the fun she had with her tight group. Though the happy times had been short, they had always been memorable. Keade chuckled.

"Bored are we my girl?"

"YES! Perhaps I will practice my boomerang...it would give me something to DO, unless you have something you want me to-"

"No, no my dear! Be off with you! Go practice with ye weapon! I will keep the villagers away."

Sango smiled gratefully. 

"Thank you granny." The older woman only smiled and shuffled away. 

The clearing was large and wonderful for practice with such a large weapon as hers. She remembered the time when she had found it with Kagome. They had been so excited...

"Sango..." Sango turned unnerved. She had her that voice before...

"WHO IS IT?!" She called to the seemingly empty forest. The figure floated delicately to the forest floor. Sango growled her eyes narrowing.

"KANNA! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The young girl looked at her blankly. Her mirror turned away, Sango noted. But...why?

"Fear not Sango. I have only come as a messenger from the Lord." 

"Yes?!" She said through clenched teeth, her hand itching to fulfill her wish. "AND WHAT BUSINESS DO I HAVE WITH HIM?!"

The girl stood waiting, as if for Sango to continue. 

"Naraku... he sends his deepest apologize."

"WHAT?!" Sango screeched. 

"He has captured your friends, and would very much like to slaughter them now."

Sango gasped horrified. 'MIROKU!' she thought/

"You...YOU **LITTLE WITCH**!" She flung her weapon. The girl disappeared and reappeared as Sango caught her heavy tool. 

"AHH! WHAT HAS HE-!"

"Though Naraku feels this is rude." Sango was paralyzed with confusion and hate. "He would like you to be present. With this said, he invites you to "come...and play". He hopes to see you there.... Sango." With this she was gone. Leaving no trace that she had even been.

Sango screamed, loud and piercing.

"NOOOO! NO, NO, NOO!!! DAMN YOU NARAKU!! DAMN YOU!" she clenched her fist. 'This has to be a trap.' she thought. 'This is obviously a trap.' she pictured those she loved captive and shook her head. 'Yet, what choice do I have?'

She sped through the village calling out for Keade. Startled, many people looked on and called with her. 'What was going wrong? What had happened?'

"SANGO?!" Came her voice. Sango flew into the old woman's arms sobbing and rigid.

"A HORSE KEADE! I NEED A HORSE!"

**Time Passes**

Though Kagome and Kikyo had been walking all this time, only stopping when necessary, it soon became clear that Naraku and Inuyasha would have to wait. The darkness that covered the land would not permit them to walk any further. Kagome, with rage setting in her eyes, watched the sun set. 

"This doesn't make any sense Kikyo! If like you said, Naraku was waiting to watch us fight, why would he hide so far away?! Unless..." She looked at the woman warily. Her thoughts were open, printed on her face. 'Unless you lied and are going to kill me.' it said.

Kikyo added wood to the already sizzling fire.

"I will not harm you...tonight. Naraku, the foolish man, he must think we will share on night in which we share a "womanly moment" and become the best of friends. Thus refusing to kill each other, but having too, and making the jewel tainted even more." Kikyo laughed. "How idiotic does he think I am?" 

Kagome slumped onto a log and stared at the dirt. 'That could be true.' She thought. She just wanted to be with Inuyasha. She just wanted them all to be safe. She sighed and taped her foot, watching the dust billow around it.

"Do you blame yourself for all this Kikyo?" 

"Shut up." She snapped. Kagome looked up embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just-" She had forgiven Kikyo again. It didn't seem to be so important as to hate her now, though...she would have to kill her..

"Stop spouting utterly senseless questions! You really are annoying." Kagome shifted and stared at the fire. 'She's right. I'm just annoying her.'

The two women stared off to space. The tension was almost suffocating. How odd must they have looked, sitting, staring, rigid twins. Kikyo narrowed her eyes suddenly and stood. She was tired of this! 

"I will not harm you tonight Kagome. We will continue on tomorrow." 'For the talking' she thought. Kagome sat up strait and watched her leave.

'Oh...that's right.' She thought sighing and slumping back. 'Kikyo requires dead souls at night.'

She hugged her self and looked around her, suddenly realizing what this meant. She was alone. It was the first time she had ever slept in the feudal era without Inuyasha somewhere close by. She went over her situation in her mind.

She was all-alone, in the dark, with nothing to sleep on but a log, in the feudal era, with a murderous dead woman. Wonderful.

Suddenly she panicked. She didn't want to be alone. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE! She stood up and walked to the edge of the firelight. 'Where is Miroku and Shippo??' she wondered fitfully. 'Are they worried about me?! Have then been following my trail? Are they close?!?' 

"Mi...Mirokuuuuu....?" She murmured.

"Siippooo...Ke-Kelala?" She started again softly. She knew they weren't there. She didn't feel Miroku's jewel shards. She began rubbing her arms faster for comfort. She retreated to her log, stood up, and paced around her light prison. She felt desperate. A lonely, wrenching feeling, as though all was lost, as though she was waiting to be slaughtered. Something in her soul didn't want to be alone. Her soul was crying. She..was crying.

"Kik-Kikyo?!" She bit her lip and jogged back to her log. Huddling close to the light and warmth. 'Why am I so scared?! So scared that I want Kikyo beside me?!' she thought swallowing in a dry mouth. She was in a cold sweat. 

"God," she joked to herself. "I'm going to hyperventilate soon if I'm not careful..ha" She stoop up again, then sat down. 

"What should I do?! What should I do?!" She shook her head. "Calm down Kagome! You need sleep. Inuyasha needs you." She said talking soothingly to herself. "Inuyasha needs you to keep cool." She took deep breaths. She sighed and shook it off. She bent to curl up and go to sleep, but at that moment, something in her snapped, and at that moment, something in the woods snapped too.


	25. Switching Souls

- Chapter 25 Switching Souls

Kikyo gasp and struggled on the cold, damp ground. Sweat clung to her like a blanket, her clothes wet and dirty, picking up dead leaves and forest deposit as she struggled to live, or something like it. Was it the last day already? Her brain wheezed in her clay mind. Was it her last moment of oxygen and sky? Nausea washed over her like deadly waves. The world was spinning, the already dark forest growing darker and more daunting. 

"No!" She cried out.

"No I want to continue living!" The words were ripped from her throat and carried to the canopy. One last thought before her words were gone. 

Would anyone grieve?

Tree tops. She could see tree tops. Lush grass and there was a monkey watching a bird down aways. What was she? Why didn't she have a name? She was cold and warm. Soft and light, smooth and humming. What was she? She was so peaceful up here. But she was missing something. Something vital. But the air, she didn't want to leave the air. Now chocolate bark and swaying leaves. There was a girl down there. Crying, there was a girl down there, in trouble it seemed. Gasping, shallow breaths she took like she was dying. She moved toward the girl. She had no idea what she was herself, but she felt an urgency to help the girl. Horror fled over her. NO! She didn't want to go to the girl! She was pulling her in! Not this way! She didn't want to help this way! She had to find the other girls soul! She had to find the other part! She knew what she was and this wasn't to be! This was wrong!! 

Because she knew what she was. She was half of Kikyo, half of Kagome. And they weren't coming together, they were trading. 

Both girls, Kikyo and Kagome, lay helpless as there confused souls took to the air. Where was one? Where was the other? Who were they alone if not together? What body? What feeling? They saw the others body. One fake and weak, the other alive and strong. Dead, or rather, husks of what they had once been. Both souls being kind and prone to help, floated by the sides of the woman. 

__

Kagome. One thought

__

Kikyo. Thought the other.

__

We were to merge. One thought.

__

Where is my love? Thought the other.

The bodies and the demons grew excited. The souls, drawn in by the strange force of life that radiated around them for no other reason then by power and God, slipped lightly into the places once empty. 

__

This isn't right! Thought one.

__

Perfect. Thought the other.

Kagome woke up; she was shivering and dizzy. Her head felt like someone had just thrown her into a wall. She looked up at the sky and wondered what had happened. It was morning, had she fallen asleep? Then why did her head feel so... 

Her eyes widened. She pulled herself up quickly, and then dropped to her knees when the world spun around her. 

'I remember!' she thought frantically. 'I remember! I'm supposed to be dead! How stupid! How could I have forgotten that yesterday was my last day?! How idiotic do you have to be to forget when you were going to die?'

__

She awoke. Her eyes opened and a breeze shivered through the tree's. Her very first thought was that she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, the beat of her heart, the goose bumps on her flesh. Blinking she slid her hand over her arm and slowly sat up. Her legs were bare, shielded only by a thin green skirt that was covered in leaves and mud. She lifted her dirty hand and felt her lips, moving her hand until it reached a head of thick hair, running, she felt, half way down her back. She stood up. Her lips twitched when she saw her familiar long, white socks, and her dull brown school shoes. 

"Kagome." She laughed softly. In no hurry she smoothed down her skirt and looked into a stream not far from the dead fire pit. She fell to her knees and felt her reflection. 

She was thirsty.

She was _thirsty._

Her hands dipped into the water, cupping the cold, clear liquid; she brought it to her lips. She felt it invigorate her already, the _coldness_ falling to her chest.

She would have looked odd by any passerby. Her slow, almost calculated movements, her large smiling eyes gleaming as if she had been given a large, wonderful gift. 

Then the laughter erupted. 

Laughter bubbled up inside of her and spilled out, dancing into the sky. She slapped the water with her hands, just for the pure joy of seeing it make those, beautiful little ripples. She sucked the water from her fingers and dried them on her cotton shirt. She was jumping up, twirling in circles, her joyous laughter singing into her own ears. Asking questions would come later. Today she was **ALIVE. **Today she was** HAPPY. **Today her soul shivered with the pure, wonderful, tantalizing feeling of being a young girl dancing in the forest. She had so much energy! Giggling like a fool, she hugged herself and screamed to no one but the gods.

"I don't understand it! I don't know why! But I am ALIVE! I was aloud to live! I was given a body! I am Kikyoooo!!"

Kagome opened her eyes. Hollowness. Her first thought that nestled it's way into her head like a hot knife was of the hollowness. She didn't FEEL hollow; really, it was more of a knowing. As if she could cut of her arm and KNOW that blood wasn't going to be there. Just air, just ashes. She was to dazed to think to hard about it at that moment. She was paralyzed and she knew it. Kagome had felt paralyzed before, it had scared her, she had tried to thrash around, but had failed. But that had been an illusion. This was real. This was heavy and dark, as if she would never move again. A rock that someone could kick to there pleasure. She tried to thrash this time too, though she knew it was pointless. This only exhausted her even more. Something odd caught her eye. She tried to concentrate. If she was in danger, though she couldn't do anything about it, it was nice to know. It flew by again. And if she could have gasped, she would have. A long thin snakelike creature had flown by. It was one of Kikyo's Soul collecting demons. If she had wondered if she was dead it was pushed away by the hope that Kikyo would find her and in some slim chance help her. She doubted it. She tried fiercely to call out her name.

__

Kikyoooo! Kikyo damn it!!! Please!!! Please god let me talk!!!

But it was no use. 

She was so afraid. She was afraid of herself, she was afraid of Kikyo, she was afraid for Inuyasha. 

Kagome felt something-warm flow into her chest. For a moment strong warmth filled her hollow body. It was as if a ladder had been thrown down into this pit of hell she sat in. 

Then it was gone.

She wanted to cry out for it to never leave. She had felt how important it was. How could it leave? She had forgotten everything with that one ball of love. 

__

What's going on?

Suddenly Kikyo's insects were all around her. They were flying faster then she could see and the numbers were unbelievable. 

__

What the hell...?

Blue balls of light were firmly in their clutches she noticed, fear bouncing in her head. Souls of the dead.

She could move.

She wanted to die.

"NOOOO!" She screamed slapping them away. Souls. They were FEEDING her souls. She looked down at her self as her arms batted away the unwanted saviors. Miko's clothing. She gave up the fight and grabbed a piece of her hair. 

Long, silky, black.

"No, no, no, no!" She breathed shaking her head, slapping a demon lightly.

"Kikyo." Her voice whispered. She looked up, fear plastered on ever-fake cell on her face. She fled from the disgusting creatures. 

"KIKYOOO!" She screamed running.

__

No! I am alive! 

The collectors chased her. Played with her. Twirling in circles as if enjoying the run. 

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" She screamed. "BASTERDS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

God she wanted to kill them. She wanted to kill whoever did this to her! Could it have been Kikyo herself?

"KIKYO! KIKYO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She was sobbing, she was dead.

Wasn't she?

Kagome thrashed through the bush and tried to lose her demons. Her? She heard laughter.

Her laughter.

"KIKYO!" She tripped, but crawled to were she was.

Kagome gasped. She was staring at herself. She had known this.

Oh please let it be a dream.

"We aren't dead." Kikyo said smiling Kagome's smile.

Kagome felt her hand move toward the others face.

"My body.." She cried.

Kikyo stepped back calmly. Some how, deep down, she felt a flicker of pity for her reincarnation. It was soon smothered.

"Naraku knew." She smiled smugly.

Kagome held her hand to her chest and shook her head, refusing to believe.

"He must have," Kikyo continued. "It's why he waited so long. He wanted to wait until I had a living body, a body that was fated to be mine. He waited for me." Her smile widened. 

"All the sweeter when I kill him."

Kagome tried to understand these words. Was she nothing but a body warmer for Kikyo...for fate?

"but...my body..." She tried.

"Is now mine." Kikyo finished for her, a giggle on her stolen lips. Her hand glided over her gun hilt.

"There isn't really any reason to keep you alive any more, Kagome dear." Kagome felt a whimper rip from her throat.

Kikyo laughed.

"What were you thinking Kagome? This is what I have been waiting for! I had giving up all hope! I don't have to die! I can have a second chance...with Inuyasha." Her eyes were mad. She had never thought her prayers would be answered. She had long given up her hopes of the gods. Kikyo smiled down at her old skin, a smile flashing at her hopeless, fear wrapped opponent.

"Don't you want me to be happy Kagome? I remember once when you tried to council me."

Kagome was lived with anger, and though her veins pumped no blood, and her lungs held no air, and her brain released no adrenaline, her soul was still alive. And she knew it now. How dare she try to brain wash her with her lies. Her body, her life, her love... 

SHE WANTED TO RIP HER APART! How DARE she fit so well into the picture. How dare she! How dare-

"**YOU!**" Her fear consumed by her hate, that seemed to flourish within this body of nothing. 

"**YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING!?**" Her fisted hand found Kikyo's face. Kagome shook with rage and sorrow. A slap felt to clean, to safe, to harmless. She wanted Kikyo to BLEED! Let her try to shoot. Kikyo had never held a gun in her life. Kagome had been tricked one to many times by Naraku and his whore. He had taken to much from her friends and people she didn't even know yet. Not again. Hell no, not again. This hate to END!

Kikyo brought her hand away and felt the blood and the sing from her lip.

"That..._hurt._" She giggled, her eyes wide and yearning. She picked herself up.

"I remember the last time I bled. I was so angry." She laughed. "Now I'm happy that it's even real!" She ran her hand through her hair. Such a human thing. 

"So we fight over this body of ours, do we?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No," Kagome growled as a back of soul-colecters shoved Kikyo into the nearest tree and she readied and arrow.

"You die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi^^, YES! I KNOW! I'm a evil person! Please don't flame! I had to tell a girl my whole plan just to calm her down^^. It's allright^^. It will alll work out. hehe


	26. Tired of trees

Holy crap! I updated! oO well damn, now that the worlds gonna end, I just want to thank everyone for sending me all that gold.

Chapter 26

Inuyasha was damn tired of being stuck to trees. Frankly, he had promised that he would never again get himself into a situation that involved any kind of shrubbery.

To him, there was no way to make matters worse. He was so worried about Kagome that he thought he might grind away his teeth in anger. He took time off his thoughts to glance at his bound friends.

Miroku's hands were twitching...probably having some kind of lecherous dream, and Shippo was drooling heavily on a rather sticky looking Kelala. Inuyasha glared and turned his gaze to Naraku, who at this moment, had the nerve to show his back. The girl that had so lovingly named him "Puppy", to his outward dismay, had crawled behind his head and fallen asleep on his shoulders. Forcing him to lean a bit to the front.

But it didn't matter.

She was exhausted from such a frightening day, and this strong puppy was the one thing that was familiar and safe. Puppy would protect her.

Damn right puppy would.

Inuyasha shifted his weight awkwardly. Its difficult to find a comfortable position when half your body is being crushed by a fat vine.

Wonderful.

Another evil plant.

Sense he had cursed Naraku till his voice was raspy, and hardly intimidating, he decided to let his thoughts wander. And what else was there to think about? He thought of Kagome and her trusting smile.

He thought of Kikyo and her soft touch.

He thought about all the times Kagome had smoothed down her skirt when she was nervous, or how Kikyo had brushed away a stray strand of hair when she concentrated. And he thought about this hell they were going through. Though, one thought nagged at him. It throuraly baffled him. This vine had a curse. One irreversible rule: Only the deaths of both Kikyo and Naraku would free him.

So when, for perhaps and hour, the vine had loosened, Inuyasha knew one thing.

Naraku was very much alive.

That moment...was hell on earth. If Naraku was alive, then was Kikyo...was she...finaly at rest? For the first 5 min Inuyasha had been so shocked he hadn't even thought about loosening himself and sticking his blade in Naraku's back. His emotions had been mixed, his thoughts broken and confused. And his heart in shreds.

After the brief moment of shock, he had struggled violently against his shackle, cursed things that made no sense, and sent his young child friend into hysterics.

But then...it tightened. It tightened so hard that Inuyasha was sure his arms would fall off for lack of circulation. This meant one thing for sure.

Kikyo was alive, and more powerful then she had been even in death.

Inuyasha had held his breath and closed his eyes. Had she killed Kagome?

And through all this, Naraku had been silent. For an hour, Naraku had ignored EVERYTHING and showed no sign of ANYTHING.

He must know something.

"Your a dirty bastard, Naraku." Inuyasha whispered, apparently out of the blue.

The baboon skin seemed to shiver and come to life as he turned his head.

"Heh, there is fun to be had, _Inuyasha_. Soon, soon you shall see the fruits of my labor."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "His labor." Feh.

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth, and saw a glint.

"A...mirror?" He guessed.

"Correct, _Inuyasha_."

Inuyasha's body lurched forward, startling the girl, but she soon fell back asleep.

"Your watching Kagome?!" He asked hoping.

Naraku was silent. Picking his words carefully. He laughed shortly.

"Of course Inuyasha. There is no guess work with something as important as this." He paused dramatically.

"Your wench. _This Kagome_, she is quite angry." He sneered. "She may just ruin everything."

Suddenly the vine crawled across Inuyasha's belly and Naraku stood up and motioned to Kagura.

"WHAT THE FU-" Inuyasha was flung onto a larger version of Kagura's feather and had to watch his footing as he fell over.

He was now sitting Indian style and the girl, who was once sleeping silently, had clawed her way to sit on the vine, throw her ands around his head and cry softly into his neck..

"Ugh, uff, damnfit." He tried muffled by both his, and her hair in his face. He shook his head but couldn't get her free, he decided to just yell this way.

"What fucking shit are you pulling now, _Naraku?"_ He asked borrowing Naraku's sarcastic way of saying his name, and trying to regain his pride, though he was being strangled by a six year old.

"_Inuyasha _will you not be patient? I assure you, I would never bring you into this...if I wasn't going to enjoy it immensely." Inuyasha kicked his legs out and try to catch Naraku unguarded. It was a weak attack, but he had to try something. Naraku simply chuckled and jumped away.

"Come Kohaku, you are invited as well." Kohaku nodded and made his way onto the feather holding the pole that held Shippo, Kelala, and Miroku. Inuyasha's eye's widened.

"Do not even think of it Inuyasha. The girl," He nodded at Inuyasha's human hat. "Is to traumatized to set your friends free." He chuckled and Inuyasha's glare.

"Lets be off, we don't want to keep Kikyo waiting."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath.

Kikyo gasped as her back hit the rough bark, demons trapping her there.

"Kagome. You cannot possibly kill me. If you do you will not have a body to return to." She laughed mockingly.

"Are you really that foolish?"

Kagome didn't miss a beat.

"Are you that foolish Kikyo? Don't you know enough about me to know that I prize others above me? I would die for innocent people, even if I have to kill myself in the process."

Kikyo smirked.

"Even Inuyasha? How is killing yourself going to save him?"

Kagome pulled, her arrow ready.

"I'm only killing my body and half myself Kikyo." She smiled. "That's all I need to kill you and your scumy boyfriend."

"YOU CAN'T DO IT." Kikyo glared, the first wave of fear washing over her.

"YOU CAN'T. I HAVE TO BE THERE WHEN..when..."

"When Naraku is dead?" Kagome loosened her arrow. "Kikyo..we came here knowing one of us would die.."

"And you did." Kikyo smirked.

"Not a good time to joke Kikyo." Kagome said pulling her arrow string playfully. Kikyo nodded, grim.

Kagome could feel herself slowly coming back. Would she have really won if she had killed Kikyo in a rage? No. She would have been just like her.

Kagome sighed and slumped onto the ground.

"I wish there was a better way.."

Kikyo was still pushed up against the tree. She laughed.

"You are a sad girl." A arrow stuck a half inch from her head.

"Shut up." Said a lazy Kagome, Kikyo obliged. Kagome stood up and took the gun from Kikyo's hilt. Kikyo looked on with rage.

"This was the will of the gods Kagome. I kill Naraku and Inuyasha and I live togather-"

"Happily ever after?" Kagome finished for her.

"Yes. You can't change what happened between us. How could you Kagome? I was first. I was-"

"YOU WERE! YOU WERE THIS AND THAT! You can't just call shotgun on a guy!"

"What-"

Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to get my body back Kikyo. I'm going to get Inuyasha back too, and sense I know you want to come...you can be my prisoner."

"Fool. I have more power then you, just because you can control my insects doesn't-"

"What are you gonna do Kikyo? Holy laser beams from your eyes? Man, I liked you better silent, sad, and dead."

Kagome, our sweet little Japanese girl was over being polite. **So very** over it. She motioned for the demons to carry Kikyo and a few flew close enough for her to sit as if on a magic carpet.

Kikyo was annoyed.

"Inuyasha and I will-"

"Shut up."

"Naraku will-"

"Shut up."

"DON'T YOU-"

"Shut **up**! Where is Naraku anyway?"

Kikyo glared.

"Go strait, we will run into him there. He's flying to us. I assume he has figured out were this way now."

Kagome closed her eyes.

"This is it Kikyo, if I set you free when we meet him, I expect you to-"

"I will fight, It has been my fight before you were born...want to trade weapons?"

"Shut up Kikyo." Kagome said shoving the gun in her belt. "Plus, your a bad shot."

"Well that's new."

__

I'm coming Inuyasha! Just wait for me!

Meanwhile

Sango sits frustrated with a elderly couple.

"He had ears like a DOG!"

"A frog?! Oh my, do frogs have ears?"

"No, a dog, a dog." She wiggled her hands above her head.

"Goodness me! He should get that checked out."

"No, he's a demon-"

"A what?! Your going to slay him?!"

"**NO**."

"No?! Then what are you looking for him for?"

"Ugh."


End file.
